Requiem of the Lost
by A High-Tech Burrito
Summary: Perim holds many secrets, each more intriguing and dangerous than the last. Deep in the Mipedian desert, yet another has revealed itself...But, why is it affecting their Scanners?
1. Prologue: Life

_Author's Note;_

_Welcome! This is the beginning of what will be a large multi-chapter Chaotic fic; only the prologue is in first person. All chapters after this will be in third person. Not centered on any character in particular; all will get their spotlight._

_My sincere thanks to my wonderful Betas, Kat and RyoseiHime. They caught all my epic fails.  
_

_I hope you enjoy this story, and please leave a review : ) Critiques welcome._

* * *

Life is an unyielding and often cruel mistress. We are born, we fight and struggle through the life presented to us and then we die and are forgotten. As the truth behind old legends is forgotten in time; as the meager lifespan of a worm is barely even noticed by its fellow creatures. By this perspective, what is the point in even trying? If living is just a constant and often futile struggle, why must we keep fighting? The simplest answer is just that; because we must.

But, I think this is a pessimist's point of view. It is not life itself that makes living worthwhile; it is the world lived in.

For, if one chooses to stop and look around them, they will see that the world is truly a strange and wondrous place. All around you are fellow creatures and beings that have grown over centuries to make living possible, wherever they may find themselves. Even said environments are not static. Ever changing, ever shifting to add yet another struggle to living; we fight the world, we fight each other, we fight the impossible. The struggle for survival against the impossible is perhaps the most beautiful thing in the world.

No matter what world you may be from; mine, or that mysterious place the humans come from.

Perhaps I should explain; I am from a world that you humans seem to find fascinating, perhaps as fascinating as I find you tiny creatures. Our world is vast, untamed, wild; Perim. In truth, it is the ultimate master. Despite how we may flaunt our power, or control the elements, or start skirmishes against another for territory, Perim itself is in control. One may master the element of Earth; Perim has but to open up and swallow you whole in a chasm.

You humans started to appear a while ago. At first it was alarming, infuriating. You should be glad your 'Codemasters' soon came to give a late explanation to the Leaders of the four tribes; had they come any later, many of you would have been captured, questioned, killed.

But, I digress.

Those things you hold; scanners. They let you appear and disappear at will, transporting you between your world and ours. Many creatures were jealous, at first; more ambitious ones wanted to know how they worked, how those scanners could be used to our advantage. If we could go to your world...you can imagine how that would end for your species.

I observed a few first timers 'port' into Perim for the first time. You were flabbergasted; some happy, the more sensible scared out of their minds. And yet, none of you even knew I was there, or paid attention to your surroundings at all! You frail, largely idiotic little creatures didn't even have the sense to keep an eye or ear out for danger!

Though, as I found through observation, you do have an extraordinary capacity for bouncing back, as they say.

I was fascinated.

But, that faded quickly. Why? Because you were disgusting. I live amongst scum, at least according to the opinions of the other three Tribes of Perim; I know greed, I know treachery, I live amongst thieves and thugs and I have my whole life. And you, of all other creatures I have known disgust me the most.

Even the most cruel, cold-hearted warriors have a sense of dignity and honour.

But YOU! You appeared in our world, and wasted no time in using anything and everything you came upon for your own ends! You pitted creatures against each other, you stole, you backstabbed, you abandoned even your own Tribe; I have seen all this before. I have seen backstabbing, even done so myself. To live where I live and survive, it is a necessary skill.

But never have I seen such a disgusting display of superiority and lawlessness. Even thieves have a code.

Perhaps you did not realize; our world, our lives, our wars are NOT a game. They are a struggle, a fight. Every life is. I started to wonder...did you truly have it so good? Did you truly never have to worry if you would live another day, if you would see those you cherish killed before their time, if you would see your home decimated and not be able to do anything about it? Did you really have a life so easy?

Do you not realize how easy it would be, even for one such as myself, to rip your heads off your fragile little necks?

You play a game here. And it is far more dangerous than you seem to realize.

In truth, those of you whom I observed in those first few days should be glad it was I and not one of my Tribemates. I am an odd one in my tribe. I am not strong, fast, often times I am the cowardly cautious type. I have a defect in my spine, causing a debilitating hunch to develop and get much worse over time. I cannot fight; I need to be defended in a crisis. In my Tribe, I am the epitome of undesirable. The only thing I have going for me is my mind; among my fellow Underworlders, wisdom of any kind is a rare thing.

And wisdom is the only reason I survived in the Underworld; the need to learn and ability to think in more than one direction is what got me to the highly respected (and well protected) position I enjoy today. Advisor to the Lord of the Underworld, currently the fierce warrior known as Chaor, who I hope with all my heart will remain so for a very long time. His father created the position of advisor for me, thanks to a lucky fluke; but that is another story.

Getting back on track, I found it most enjoyable watching you pathetic worms get yourself tangled up in my Tribemates webs...no other Tribe of Perim knows self-serving deceit like the aptly named Underworlders. You get what you give; and you humans would get your just rewards here, that much I knew. I almost felt sorry for the other Tribes; particularly those gullible Overworlders. Oh, the damage you could have done to them...

I began to hate you. I never hated anything in my life, until you. Chaor, thankfully, listened to me; he avoided you. Hid himself away. Attacked if one of you came near, tried to scan him. Of anything else, I absolutely REFUSED to let you hurt Lord Chaor in any way. We have enough trouble with Von Bloot without you aiding the infidel.

He will never rule the Underworld. I will die before that happens! I-

...

Perhaps that statement is in poor taste, considering. Excuse me...I lost my temper. Please, sit. My bark is much worse than my bite, I assure you.

You humans...capable of so many things, so much more than my jaded mind had thought possible. And it was one boy that started the change; first the change in my own mind, then the change in the Underworld, and eventually I believe he and those other three will change all of Perim. Everything happens for a reason, however far down the line...and those four, a Tribal mix, it's so peculiar...

Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I got a little distracted and drowsy there. Pass me that fruit; thank you. This should give me some energy back. Now where I was I? Ah, yes. The boy.

To say the very least, the boy was a strange one. Kazdan Kalinkas is his name but he was generally called Kaz, as I would learn later. At this time, it was just another human that had appeared where I was. I hid myself quickly; to this day, I don't know why I didn't just leave, as had become my custom when you humans appeared. But, perhaps, I was bored. There isn't much to do in the Lava Pond's passage ways, after all. Except dodge rocks.

This human was scrawny, with a strange plume of orange hair that almost resembled fire. He was holding his scanner out in front of him, mouth hanging open stupidly. And then he let out the most high-pitched, ear-piercing squeal of what I can only assume was delight, and proceeded to hug a superheated rock.

Well. Wouldn't be long until this one was picked off. Perhaps Magmon was hungry today?

The scrawny human was talking to himself; at a mile a minute, no less. Most of the words I caught were 'it's real,' 'the Underworld,' 'I can't believe it,' and things akin to that. Once, I caught the word Chaor...I had to fight a snarl. Another human after Lord Chaor's secrets.

He was near some lava. It wouldn't be hard to push him in, before he even knew what was coming. But before I could give that more thought, a tremor started up; a pillar likely fell into the lava flow. To my surprise, the human actually dodged into a more sheltered area; what do you know, some of them can think fast.

I could still see him from my protected vantage point. He was looking out into the treacherous area, flinching when a particularly big boulder fell from above and smashed near him. Predictably, he pulled out his red-toned scanner and prepared to port out; I sneered. How lucky for you, little human, that you can just escape the merciless perils that we fight against every day with the touch of a button.

We both heard the yelp of distress. I tore my eyes away from the human to the source of the sound, and cursed under my breath. H'earring! What the hell was he doing here? The little gremlin was supposed to be on a mission to the Overworld, spying on- well, that was a secret.

Insolent little...that was a mission direct from Chaor! What a fitting punishment a fall into a lava flow would be...but, still. He was the Underworld's most valuable spy. I would have to save his hide.

"H-H'earring!"

Or, so I thought.

It was my turn to let my jaw drop stupidly, half hanging outside my hideaway. I had expected a flash of blue, a vanishing human; I had even expected H'earring to lose his grip before I got to him, fall to his death. I might even have died myself, though that percentage was low. Self preservation and all.

What I had not expected was to see a streak of orange and green as the human made a beeline for the crumbling edge of what was once a bridge, dashing out into a hailstorm of rock and dust. I watched, unable to move out of sheer surprise, as the human became a living stepladder for the panicked H'earring. Once on solid ground, H'earring began to calm down right away; only to get scooped up as the human let out an alarmed yell.

And to my complete surprise, the human launched them both across the gap in the destroyed bridge just in time to avoid getting crushed. The ledge they had been on crumbled; I watched as H'earring and the human landed unceremoniously on the other side. Kaz had managed to land right on his head, rendering the fragile human unconscious. H'earring only had to shake his head to clear it.

To truly understand the enormity of what happened next, you must understand how I knew H'earring. Before this moment; before he began to change.

As far as a self-serving agenda goes, H'earring's was one of the most self-centered ones I had seen. And where I come from, that is saying a lot. He has perhaps the best developed sense of self preservation I had ever seen in an Underworlder; he took what he needed and gave only what he had to. He only served Lord Chaor out of fear, and what little protection being a valued spy got him. He was a loner; he sweet talked and used whomever he came by. Many humans had fallen victim to his schemes, though his were comparatively harmless. Humans, to him, were fodder; and annoying. One had tried to use him as a pawn, once.

That human disappeared, and I have not seen her since.

My mind snapped back into action, wheels turning at one hundred miles a minute. I watched them closely; it was not hard to register the confusion on H'earring's face. He got up, slowly. He walked, gingerly, over to the human. He reached out, just barely touching the fiery orange hair, and drew his hand back as if bitten.

And there it was; just what I was waiting for. His eyes darted to an obvious escape route; his body was poised and ready to dart. He was contemplating it. Escape with your life, live another day; no one will miss a human anyway. He's led one to their death before. He turned slightly, he took a step...

And he stopped.

A play of expressions went across what I could still see of his face, and out of the corner of his eye he looked back at the human. He twitched toward him, and then looked away. He twitched toward the exit tunnel, and he stopped completely. His tiny hands flexed.

And faster than I had seen him move before, H'earring did a 180 turn and grabbed the human under the arms, slowly dragging them both to safety. Not a second after they cleared the overhang that lead to the tunnel, the platform they were on collapsed and hid them from my view. I wasn't even sure they survived; but, it was time to look out for number one, now. I turned and made my own way out of the precarious area.

Not even two days later, I learned they had survived. This in itself wasn't that shocking, but the way I found out was. H'earring was a loner. He used people.

He did not go skulking around the city showing a human all the secret passageways, he did not tell humans where he lived, and he absolutely did not tend to their wounds. Granted, it took a long while for H'earring to start trusting Kaz; but for an Underworlder, any small bit of trust given is truly a precious gift.

Perhaps the subject of humans deserved a little more research.

Over time, I learned more of this Kaz. H'earring was always easy to find, what with his stench; and, as repulsive it might seem to some Underworlders, the two became almost inseparable. Kaz would bring disgusting treats like Dractyl Scales for H'earring, and in return H'earring would tell him an Underworld secret or show him a good scan. Really, I should have had them both apprehended and the human destroyed. Humans were a danger when they knew too much.

But, logic usually takes a back seat when it comes to the pursuit of knowledge.

To my surprise, the human boy was almost desperate to know more of Chaor and the Underworld in general. H'earring told him all he knew, both of the past and present. This riled me to no end; I was put at ease just a tad when he expressed his great hatred for Von Bloot, amused when he made jokes out of the Overworlders . But still...who said we can even trust this human? What would make him or any other different?

I had watched Kaz and H'earring interact on and off, when I had time between my usual tasks. But, there was only so much I could garner from being a silent observer. It was a lucky day when I found Kaz alone; I had been feeling restless that day. Perhaps it was time to reveal myself.

He looked different that day; sullen. His hair wasn't as lively as I remembered it looking; his sleeve was ripped. On closer inspection, the boy was sporting a bleeding lip and a black eye. He had just ported in; he walked forward stiffly, hands clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles were white. He started to shake slightly, and I jumped back as the boy let out an angered, almost feral cry, grabbing up a rock and launching it at nothing in particular.

Letting out a heaving breath, he fell back against the dirt and stone that formed the caverns of the Underworld. I slithered down from my hiding place; for time's sake, I will cut this to the chase. If you wish to hear the story, I will tell you another time; I don't have much time left, myself.

He was surprised, a bit scared but tried not to show it; in my youth, I could have related to this. He knew who I was right away, and after a moment scrambled up into a standing position. I circled him; I wanted this human to know that despite my lack of physical prowess, I had power over him. I was in control.

For his part, he stayed fairly calm. I asked the right questions, and he got excited and started blabbering; then I asked why he was bleeding. The human sobered up completely.

This may come as a shock to you, but I have almost overdeveloped parental instincts; I have never had a child myself, but a long while ago I was entrusted with the care, protection and upbringing of the most precious ward in the entire Underworld. The human was a child still, I could tell.

And my strategy worked. He would not look at me, but he told me everything. Answered any question I posed. I could feel him grow sad, angry, wishful at the mention of another human he called Tom. Perim was real; this, of course, I knew. But not every human knew of Perim's existence, apparently. Perim was make believe, the creatures in it just part of a card game. But it was real.

Everyone thought he was crazy.

Curious, I asked why he didn't just lie about it. Ha, the reaction! It is not wise to get angry at a creature. I would have warned him off with a growl, had I not been so shocked by the reason. Perim was real, that was a fact. He knew it was a fact. So why should he lie about it? Perim was real. H'earring was real. I was real. To say that we were all fictional was a horrendous betrayal.

He was an outcast; he had very few friends, the only real one being Tom. He said he liked it that way. I knew it was a lie, but I didn't press that subject. He told me what had happened; some fellow humans had thought it would be a fun idea to trap the boy in a corner and pick on him. This would have ended eventually, once they got bored and left...well, it would have, if Kaz had remembered to keep his mouth shut.

The injuries would have been a lot worse had this Tom not come to Kaz's aid, tackling the main offender over and proceeding to punch him right in the nose. I fought a smirk as Kaz recalled this, wearing a shameless pleased grin of his own.

We talked for a lot longer than I had thought would be possible. I learned of his world; war. Natural disasters. Tribes – known as communities on Earth – coming together in times of peril. Laughter. Family. Everyday trials of a much different society.

He told me of a life in which there is death, poverty, hatred, war. A life in which just living is a struggle, perhaps not as much a physical struggle as ours is but a struggle still. Some have a life easier than others in many ways, and yet worse than others. In an instant, all of it could be swept away. And yet...

There was love. Laughter. A chance, hope; hope for something better. Hope for a happy ending. A hope that, in some small way, at least one life might have meant something. Humans are strange, contradicting creatures; you can hate, and yet forgive at the same time. Even I, the avid thinker, had not considered anything like that.

I learned of a life.

A life...in a vastly different world, inhabited by vastly different creatures.

A life...not so much different from our own.

Humans. Creatures of Perim. We spend ours fighting each other tooth and nail, for territory, for power, you for resources you can't even see and us for a mythical, all-powerful item called the Cothica that we don't even know exists. We kill mercilessly; we struggle day in and day out just to stay alive, keep a float in a world that fights against us. We hate, we love, we are born and we die in this constant cycle of struggle in which there is only one outcome. We fight so hard, and yet in the end death will get you one way or another.

I wonder, sometimes, does Perim laugh at our struggles? Perhaps your world does too.

I truly wish I could see it, your world. One human started a change in me, just as he had H'earring and later Lady Takinom and Lord Chaor; as I would learn later, something similar was going on with three other humans in the other tribes. Kaz's friend, Tom, would singlehandedly save the Overworld in the future. I wonder what I could learn in your world; I wonder if my presence could change anything the way yours had here.

I wonder; is it beautiful like Perim is? Is it full of life and splendour around every corner? How beautiful is your struggle?

I'm going to tell you a story. But, I won't be telling you; not in the conventional way. Not like I just had. You, my dear, are here for a reason. As am I. My greatest hope was to be able to tell this story to someone; to be able to change them somehow. The story itself needed to be told. Their story needed to be told. So please, come closer, settle down and relax. I'm not going to tell you the story.

The story is going to tell itself to you.

Take this; it will let you see what happened, from start to finish. And thank you, sincerely, for listening to me all this time. For, now, I am out of time.

I grow tired; my now sightless eyes start to close. I feel that presence in the room; the seconds tick away. I feel a gentle pressure on my throat...

I lived over 70 years. I started as a mere street urchin, and became the advisor to the Lord of the Underworld. I watched as mistakes were made, I celebrated great glorious victories, I shared in solemn moments. I watched as Lord Chaor grew into the proud and powerful warrior he is today, and the Underworld with him.

I lived.

My name is Agitos.

And I just died.


	2. Chapter 1: Shifting Sands

_Author's Note; And the fun begins._

* * *

'Come on, come on...' the black haired teen's brows furrowed as he crouched lower in the tall grass, blue Scanner held at the ready. He crept forward as quietly as possible, blue eyes fixed on the elusive, garishly purple creature in front of him. He let himself grin just a little, excitement already building as he clicked the button that would start the scan. Finally, finally, after so long, he'd get-

"What?" Tom jerked upright in shock as his Scanner informed him the scan failed; two seconds later, he was watching Yokkis laugh like a maniac and flee through a face full of purple goop.

"Maybe next time, Tom." A familiar voice chuckled, the owner helping Tom to his feet. Needless to say, Tom was not amused; but shamelessly, Kaz was. After all, how many times had Tom tried and failed to get a scan of Yokkis now?

"Someday," Tom wiped the majority of the goop from his face, watching it slowly fall of his hand in minor disgust, "Someday I'll get that scan. And then we'll see who's laughing."

"It'll be Yokkis. Again. Cause after you get the scan he'll nail you with that purple poo-goop."

"_Please_ don't call it that." Tom looked up from the cloth he was using to clean his face – he'd gotten in the habit of carrying a few on Yokkis scan quests – as he heard the grass rustle. Kaz was making his way over to what Tom had mistaken for Yokkis just seconds earlier.

"Awww, come on. There are worse things!" Kaz grinned over his shoulder, pulling his foot free from some tangled weeds.

Spitting out some of the goop that had regrettably dripped into his mouth, Tom hazarded a question, "Like what?"

"Oh, you know. Toe fungus. Moldy bread. You right after you wake up." Kaz gestured nonchalantly as he listed off his examples, watching Tom with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yeah well I guess that..." Tom stopped and gaped at Kaz, "Wait...HEY!" throwing the cloth to the ground, Tom jumped into action.

With a whoop, Kaz took off toward the nearest tree, Tom hot on his trail. Unfortunately for the orange haired boy, Tom was much more adept at navigating the lush Overworld landscape; he tackled Kaz over in no time, and the chase degraded into a wrestling match on the ground.

"Nonono! My precious style!" Kaz managed to get out between his laughter, struggling to get out of the noogie Tom had trapped him in.

"All the hair gel in the world is no match for my technique!" Tom gave his best impression of an evil laugh, which turned into a squeak once Kaz remembered he was ticklish. And with that, Kaz made a successful escape.

Still laughing, the two boys sat in the dirt patch they landed in for a little while to recover their breath. Eventually, Tom got up to go collect his backpack. Kaz stretched in place and followed suit, though he headed over to the fake Yokkis to examine it.

"Bark and berry dye. Creative." Smirking, Kaz looked over at Tom. "I think he likes you. You're like a playmate!"

"More like an unfortunate babysitter." Haphazardly shoving the goopy cloth into his pocket, Tom slung his still open backpack over his shoulder. He gave Kaz an exasperated half-smile, "So what's up? Maybe a reason to drag me away from my epic, unpaid babysitting quest?"

"Epic fail quest." With a laugh, Kaz jumped back to avoid a jab to his ribs. "Peyton wants to show us something. Or, at least I think he does – you know Peyton. He was all cryptic about it. We better hurry, though; Sarah's getting _way_ impatient about it and I've been out here looking for you for about ten minutes!"

"Meet you in the Port Court then?" Tom laughed again as Kaz gave a goofy thumbs up and disappeared, the other teen following suite.

* * *

"Tommeh boy!" came the jovial cry as the two boys approached their usual table, waving at the two occupants. Peyton threw his arms up in the air in greeting; Sarah settled for a much subtler quirk of the brow.

"It took you long enough." Sarah tapped her nails on the tabletop restlessly as Tom and Kaz seated themselves. As usual, Kaz opted to turn his chair around and sit on it backwards, resting his head on his crossed arms. "Okay, now that we're all here, Peyton can finally stop teasing and spit it out. So, what's the big-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Sarbear." Peyton cut in, ignoring Sarah's seething glare as he waggled his finger. "Gotta get the scoop on Tommy's scan quest first! So, how'd it go MajorT?" Peyton leaned back in his seat, one arm propped up on the table. And again, Sarah's impatient nail tapping started up.

Tom chuckled weakly, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, uh...not so well. But I did get clo-!"

"There you go." Sarah cut in, "Tom's quest ended like it always does; with nothing to show. Just like every other time! Now get on with it, Peyton."

"Sarahhhh, let the man finish his storyyy. Go on, Tommy." Peyton leaned foward, resting his chin atop his hands. He grinned; Sarah seethed.

Unsure for a moment, Tom glanced between the two and continued. "I got close, this time. He got me with a new trick; a fake out with bark and berry dye." Tom grinned, "It was obvious now that I think about it. Guess I celebrated too early. Probably made way too much noise in the tall grass, too."

"A wild Yokkis appeared. Wild Yokkis used purple-poo flibmmphg," Kaz teased, only to get a handful of fries shoved into his mouth to shut him up.

"It's not. Poo." Tom's eye twitched as he wiped the fry-remains off on his shirt.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Tommy boy...you gotta focus more. Think like a hunter. Think like Intress!" Peyton's eyes narrowed as he leaned down toward the table, as if stalking something close to the ground. "Be silent, one with nature...you ARE the grass!"

Kaz snickered after swallowing what remained of his fry gag, "Gonna dress the part and everything, Tom?"

"First of all, Kaz, don't ever make me picture that again. And second; _get on with it, Peyton._" Sarah all but growled, tapping the table ferociously.

"Geeze Sarah. A little touchy are we?" Kaz frowned, only to jump in his seat as Sarah glared at him.

"_You_ didn't have to sit here and listen to him blabber on about how 'amazingly awesome ' this big secret was."

Putting his hands up in defeat, Peyton cut in. "Chill, dudes." His constant grin turned to more of a smirk as he leaned in, building suspense between the other three. He lowered his voice a little, "It's nothin' much; just the biggest discovery in Perim history!"

Tom sipped the soda a serverbot had just given him, only to have it stolen by Kaz a second later. "Uh huh, I bet."

"No, really! I don't have all the details yet, but I got the scoop from mah main Mipedian, Marquis."

"Who's Marky?" Kaz blinked in confusion, giving Tom enough time to snatch his drink back. "Hey!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "_Marquis Darini_, Kaz."

"Oh. ...I knew that."

Peyton continued, looking between his three friends –Tom and Kaz currently caught up in staring each other down over that soda – and continued. "Anyway...The Mipedians dug something huge up in some old ruins outside the Oasis! I don't know what the deal is yet, but it's enough to get the Elite alerted...and guess who has a first-class ticket to the dig site, granted by none other than Marquis Darini himself!"

With his bombshell delivered, Peyton folded his hands behind his head and grinned in triumph as the other three gawked at him. Why, it was even enough to put a stop to the soda wars!

Tom was the first to recover, "Wha...Holy crap! Peyton, the Mipedian Royals are gonna let you go snoop on their newest dig site?"

"Not let me, bro – they invited me, right up front."

"Why...would the Royals invite a human?" Kaz inquired, face scrunching up in thought. "I mean, maybe a worker would help you in if you bribed them..."

Peyton whistled and shuddered for show, "Not with Ifjann overseeing the work. The guy's a workaholic; needs to mellow out, y'know what I'm saying?"

"Kaz is right, Peyton." Sarah crossed her arms on the table loosely, suspicion in her voice. "That is weird. Particularly for someone like Marquis to invite you personally. Did he tell you anything at all?"

"Just that Tiaane had vouched for me and Tommy, and to bring my Scanner. Speakin' of which, he should be waitin'...riiight about now." Pulling the yellow Scanner out from his pocket, Peyton got up and slowly started to walk away. "Sooo...anyone wanna come with?"

In an instant all three shot up from the table, signalling a unanimous 'hell yes!'

* * *

A sleek yellow tail swept across the sand elegantly, leaving trails akin to that of a desert snake. But the owner of said tail was not a snake by far; royal blue cape sitting atop his weathered shoulders, the proud Mipedian Royal stood in wait. Sharp golden eyes surveyed the area, picking out details with practiced ease. The ruins had just been revealed by the desert, hidden for who knows how long under the ever shifting sands. Since Ankhjya's discovery of the ancient temple ruins, the Mipedians had been hard at work digging out its secrets.

An inexplicable shiver went up Marquis' spine, his tail flicking rapidly. Somehow, this place gave him a bad feeling...call it a warrior's intuition. Some secrets should remain buried.

The old Mipedian warrior's fin-like ears twitched as a familiar sound hit them, followed by a soft blue light. He turned gracefully, taking a moment to observe the newcomers as they approached. Marquis let his hand fall from its usual place on the hilt of his sword, not wishing to scare the humans. But, from what he'd seen, at least one of them seemed rather unflappable.

"Yo, Marquis Darini! How's the desert treatin' ya, dude?" Peyton lead the way up to the quiet Mipedian, a wide grin on. Marquis tore his eyes away from studying the other three to acknowledge Peyton.

"You are late. Was there trouble?" He asked calmly, tail resuming its slow sweeping path across the sand.

"Nah; just had to wait for a friend to catch up, bro." He gestured over his shoulder to Tom, "This here is Tommy boy, another one of Tiaane's recommendations! And these two are Kazzer and Sarah. Ah, heh..." He gave a nervous laugh and apologetic smile, "The more the merrier, right?"

Marquis tilted his head in a moment of silence, looking over the four humans one at a time. "We only require the presence of one human." One last look over, "But I suppose it won't hurt to have a few. The more...the merrier?" Marquis repeated the saying with some confusion as he turned, gesturing for the four to follow.

"Now you're gettin' it, bro!" Peyton grinned at his friends, and with a wink he was running to catch up to Marquis.

"So, uh..." Kaz cut in after some silence as the odd group entered the half-collapsed ruins. "What's the deal with...this place? Why do you need a human?"

"Or a Scanner, in particular." Sarah added in, suspicion lacing her voice. This was a little fishy – and there was no way she was letting Peyton or any of the boys get their Scanners stolen.

"I promise you this; we mean no harm to you. Nor will any harm come to you, if we can help it." Marquis glanced over his shoulder briefly. "As for the 'deal...' Some runes and carvings were found in the deepest chamber, along with what seemed to be a door. But, the door led nowhere."

Kaz's eyes couldn't help but wander as Marquis spoke, taking in the deteriorating building. They were inside the ruins now; the ceiling was all but gone in most places. Walls and archways were crumbling, and all around them Mipedians were digging out the buried chambers. Whatever this once was, it appeared to have only one floor; that was strange, to say the least. Maybe there was a basement?

Kaz paled at the thought. Great; no roof to cave in on them, but they could fall through the floor at any second. Oh brain, why must you think?

"When this place was found, Ankhyja felt a strange presence. It seemed to have faded once more Mipedians came...but he was still anxious. And so he requested for Tiaane to come and have a look around. Besides some lingering energies, there was not much to be said-"

Marquis stopped abruptly, causing Tom and Peyton to slam into his back and fall in a pile. Kaz and Sarah jumped back in time, only to get caught in a plume of dust as some of the ceiling caved in...right where they would have been had they kept going.

The Mipedian's tail flicked soundlessly. He stood perfectly still, but if one looked close they could see his ears were in constant motion; listening for any more cracks or anything that could signal a cave in. Luckily, it was only the last bit of an archway that had fallen.

Ears folding back once more, Marquis turned to look at the humans. Peyton was shaking dust from his hair as the one called Kaz helped the one called Tom up. The girl, Sarah, was coughing to clear her lungs still.

"Is everyone alright?" He inquired, watching Peyton stand.

"I think everyone's okay," Tom brushed his front off, Kaz's hand still resting on his shoulder. "You guys?"

After nodding an affirmative, Marquis turned to lead them onward. Ifjann, the overseer of the project, gave the human troupe a dirty glare; in return, Marquis hissed at him. The damn Muge really needed to learn some respect, even for those he perceived as lesser than him.

"So, Marquis!" Peyton called, calling the Royal's attention to the humans again. Marquis chuckled lightly; the human pronunciations of his name could be quite comical. "What'd Tiaane say?"

"There wasn't much to say. The same as anything else that had been revealed by the sands; any residual energies could be from spirits that died there, or Mugic still buried. That is, until the hidden chamber was uncovered."

"Hidden chamber?" Tom parroted, interest growing by the second.

"Yes. It was still buried under a small sand dune; the back wall appears to be a natural wall of stone, with the rest built around it. Tiaane just happened to be here when the wall blocking off the chamber crumbled.

"I don't know why, but he was instantly drawn to the room. And from the looks of it, he did not like what he felt. Unlike the other rooms, this one is perfectly intact; no sand filled it in, the stone is a darker reddish tone. And it is decorated with carvings, ancient runes.

"The runes and images carved into the walls of the chamber seemed to trouble Tiaane further; one in particular. And that same one is the reason you were asked to come, Peyton. And...the rest of you."

"Why was Tiaane worried about a cave drawing? Or, uh...Rune. Sorry." Tom added sheepishly, now leading right after Marquis.

If the boy was worried the words cave drawings would offend the Royal, he was mistaken; of course, Marquis noted, the case would have been much different had it been Prince Mudeenu guiding the humans. Thus why Marquis had volunteered to do so himself.

"It's quite alright, human. As for the image itself, it resembles..." Marquis trailed off, stopping at the faded purple curtain that was being used as a makeshift door to the chamber. "Well. See for yourself." With that, he stepped to the side and pulled the curtain back for the humans to pass through.

"Whoa," came the collective gasp from Tom, Kaz and Peyton. Sarah walked toward the wall to their right, squinting her eyes against the darkness in the chamber. Marquis followed after them, letting the curtain fall closed behind him. Picking up a torch mounted beside the entry way, the Mipedian Royal snapped his fingers.

In an instant, the room was lit up by several torches; this time even Sarah made a sound of awe. Though faded by time, the painstaking detail put into this chamber was obvious. Wooden beams supported the ceiling, one in each of the four corners and two larger ones nearer to the middle. Between them was a crude stone altar, decorated with faded runes. The walls were lined with intricate patterns made of tarnished gold and some kind of deep blue stone that resembled lapis lazuli; the torches were mounted in gold cages on the red stone walls.

Decorating the walls even further were painted carvings. Sarah's eyes wandered over the wall she stood before. All of the figures were Mipedians, some clad in uniforms, some in what resembled the hoods Mipedian Muges wore today. Tom and Peyton stood near Marquis, taking in the whole sight; Kaz moved to the wall opposite Sarah, trailing his fingers along a carved crevice as he studied a drawing.

"This one looks like a conjuror." Kaz commented, touching a particular painted carving. It showed an anonymous Mipedian in a flowing purple cape, letting out a mighty roar as a great red beast exploded from his hands, ferocious claws extended.

Kaz looked up as he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder, "I believe it is, yes." Marquis commented, gesturing to the other drawings. "As you can see, warriors, Muges and Royals...they are all present. Along with those black runes." Letting his hand fall from the human's shoulder, Marquis walked toward the stone altar.

"Tiaane did not like the feeling he got from this room. It was one image in particular that troubled him; Prince Mudeenu arrived just as we were inspecting the chamber. Unlike Tiaane, the image thrilled Mudeenu. He believes that we may have found some clue about the Cothica, but...Well. We shall see."

Gesturing for the humans to join him by the altar, Marquis held the torch over the stone surface. "This image...is the reason we needed a human, at least by Mudeenu's orders. Truthfully, I'm not sure what he expects you to do."

"What the- It looks like a Scanner!" Tom exclaimed, touching the single carving on the altar. It was deeply etched into the gray stone, and not painted like the wall carvings. "Well...kinda, anyway. A little. Maybe."

"Artist's impression of a Scanner, maybe? It's missing the buttons at the bottom." Kaz crossed his arms loosely as Peyton went to poke at the carving, bending down to look at the black runes painted onto the sides. Kaz looked over at Sarah; the girl looked just as bewildered, and shrugged at him.

After a pause, Sarah's eyes fixed on the wall beyond the altar. "What is that?" Pointing to the farthest wall, Sarah directed the boy's attention to a strange sight. All the walls, including the back wall, were painstakingly decorated; all except for a space about six inches around a perfectly rectangular hole in the wall. In fact, the area around that hole was almost blocked off by a spiralling line of black paint marking the six inch border. Underneath it was a pile of gray rubble, the evidence of old black runes on some upturned bits.

"Tiaane tried to convince Mudeenu otherwise, but no avail; he mentioned you, Peyton and Tom, as trustworthy humans. Currently he has gone to see Najarin with some concerns." Marquis continued from where he left off, taking a few steps toward the back wall. "And, yes. This rubble here was a stone door; but it lead to nowhere, as we found. I would have preferred to keep it standing, but Mudeenu called the order to pull it down...However, I digress."

"I'd like to know why, actually...why you wanted to keep the door up, that is." Sarah asked, rubbing her arms uneasily. A big part of her had a _very _bad feeling; and it grew the longer they stayed there, the more they learned.

After a moment, Marquis nodded. "The door, as you may be able to see, was more a slab of stone stuck in place. It was covered in Runes, every inch...much more than that altar, or the few decorating the walls; if you notice, all of the Mipedians in the other carvings," Marquis made a wide sweeping gesture, "All seem to be on the attack. And they are all facing that doorway."

It was true; almost obvious, really. The paintings on the walls were all going toward the black lines surrounding the door, almost like an advancing army.

"Perhaps it is not reasonable, but...it is worrisome, at least to myself. As for you four, I am not quite sure what Mudeenu expects for you to do. The carving loosely resembles a Scanner, I am told? You seem to agree with that, so I suppose it is true."

"The resemblance is mighty uncanny, dude." Peyton reached into his pocket, producing the Mipedian-yellow Scanner. "This here is just one variety, but the only difference in colo...Huh?"

"Why is your Scanner flashing, Peyton?" Sarah voiced the question for the whole lot of them, each one looking dumbly confused.

"I! ...Have no idea." Peyton confessed, looking his Scanner over for any damage other than the usual scratches and dings.

Digging into his many pockets, Kaz located his scanner and pulled it out, "Uh...mine is too." Taking a moment to look at each other, Sarah and Tom followed suit. Lo and behold, their brown and blue Scanner screens and Chaotic Symbols were flashing. "What's going on?"

Sarah frowned; something wasn't right here. She didn't like this at all. The fact that their Scanners seemed to be reacting to something, the carving on the altar, the drawings on the walls...and that creepy door. Unfortunately, the boys acted before she could voice her concerns.

"Guess there's only one way to find out," Tom spoke up at last, tapping on his own scanner anxiously before he pocketed it.

"Guess so." Peyton clicked the blinking red Chaotic symbol. They waited with baited breath; Tom inched closer to Kaz, Peyton and Sarah in a protective gesture. Marquis' ears stood straight up in attention, tail completely still behind him. And...

Nothing happened.

"Huh." Peyton let down his guard first, glancing around the room, "Guess it was just a glitch or somethin'. Oh well! Who wants to go get some nachos?"

"I would ask you to stay until Prince Mudeenu returns, but he left to the Oasis indefinitely..." Marquis rubbed his dragon-like chin, "But I suppose you may leave for now. You will need to return to-"

The Mipedian was cut off as a large tremor tore through the area. In an instant, the seasoned warrior drew his sword and shielded the humans; something was wrong. And a second later, the four humans could feel it too. The tremors ceased, and the area was unnaturally quiet. It almost felt as if all the warmth was draining from the chamber. The ruins on the walls lit up as the torches dimmed.

The darkest point seemed to be the area around the door-shaped hole; the Mipedian took a step back, the humans behind him followed suit. A sound, like sucking in a big breath of air, started to fill the chamber. It got louder and louder...the sound of crumbling stone met the Mipedian'd sensitive ears. With it, the tremors started up again.

Marquis wasted no more time, "Go. Go, run!" He pushed the humans into action, all but ripping the purple curtain down as he followed after them "EVACUATE! EVACUATE THE SITE IMMEDIATELY!" Running ahead of the humans just slightly, Marquis yelled orders over the din of the already panicked Mipedians. Order started to restore itself, but it was still a mad dash to escape the shaking ground and crumbling walls.

Tom paused only once, signalling for the other three to pass him. He had to make sure his friends stayed safe, and there was no way he was gonna lose any of them. Kaz stayed close beside him; for that, Tom was infinitely glad.

Movement behind them caught his eye. Moving to look over his shoulder quickly, the next thing Tom knew he had a face full of sand. Beside him, Kaz skidded to a panicked stop and nearly fell over himself.

"Tom!" Two pairs of hands grabbed his arms, Sarah having come to join Kaz in helping Tom up. Kaz tugged on his arm, "Come on, we gotta-"

"What the hell is that...?" Peyton asked weakly, the other three giving him a strange look. Peyton was completely pale; his eyes were wide and horrified, staring up at something. Slowly, the other three followed his gaze.

A dark mist was pouring out of the chamber they had just left, making the entire area grow darker; it almost seemed to be sucking the light from the sun. But...there was something moving within that mist. And it was growing, almost towering above the humans. And, bits of it seemed to be...solidifying?

Tom gave an alarmed yell as something shot out from the cloud and grabbed his ankle, pulling him down to the ground once again. Kaz dove to get a hold of Tom as Marquis ran to the humans, alerted by the yell; the Mipedian held is sword at the ready, only to have to scramble to a stop to avoid being crushed by remnants of a large archway.

"No!" He jumped to his feet, trying to get to the humans before his way was closed off; the last thing he saw were Sarah's terrified eyes meeting his, and a white streak out of the corner of his eye. He prayed that speeding figure was who he thought it was.

A cloud of sand was kicked up beside the humans as a brilliant flash of white streaked by, and with a quick roar whatever had grabbed a hold of Tom was slashed in half. A five-tipped tail snapped in front of the humans, leading to a sleekly built and pure white Mipedian in elegant royal garb. He stood between the humans and the mist, sharp green eyes challenging his ethereal opponent. The creatures forming within the mist shrieked; he responded with a hiss, showing needle-like teeth.

And behind him, Sarah and Peyton gawked. "No way..." Sarah whispered, looking the new Mipedian up and down.

"No way what?" Tom shuffled away from the fight, subtly keeping Kaz behind him.

"Who is that?" Kaz asked, looking between Sarah and Peyton.

"That, bro, is the one and only Mipedian Crown Prince!" Peyton exclaimed, excitement showing despite the situation. The Mipedian in question looked at the humans over his shoulder, "It's Iflar!"

Nodding in affirmative, Iflar turned his studying eyes away from the humans. There were more important things to deal with now. With another roar, the Mipedian Crown Prince rocketed toward the mist, stopping right in front of it. The black aura moved to encircle him, and he held up his hand; within it, a brilliant golden Mugic shone.

"Illuminating Fanfare!"

A bright light instantly filled the area, causing the humans to wince and squeeze their eyes shut. A piercing shriek ripped through the air; and suddenly, the area started to regain its warmth. Opening his eyes slowly, Tom saw that the mist was dissipating, the solid moving figures within melting away...but not disappearing. It was almost as if the mist was...running away?

He seemed to be the only one that noticed that. Besides Iflar, anyway.

"WHOOP, YEAH!" Peyton cheered, punching his fist into the air. "You are the lizard, mah man! The go-to Albino!"

Iflar turned to face them, not saying a word as Kaz helped Tom stand up. Sarah rolled her eyes at Peyton, horribly tempted to step on his foot. Hard. The rubble behind them shifted and fell as a pathway was made through it. Marquis Darini was the first to step through, giving a respectful bow to his Prince.

Receiving a curt nod from Iflar, the General turned to the humans. "Are there any injuries?"

"I think we came out in one piece." Sarah answered, fighting the urge to add 'no thanks to clumsy here' as she glanced at Tom. But, that would be a low blow; it wasn't really his fault.

"What was that thing though...?" The aforementioned Chaotic player asked, troubled look on his face. "I mean-"

"You will let us ask those questions." Iflar cut in, the air around him calling for immediate obedience. "Marquis. What happened?"

Marquis bowed as more Mipedians started to collect around the area, eager to hear the story and awaiting the orders that would follow. "I took these humans to the red chamber as per Prince Mudeenu's instructions; as you know, Mudeenu is not present. He went to deliver his report to you." Iflar nodded a yes as Marquis continued, "I told the humans they could leave, as long as at least one returned later. I informed them on what had happen so it would not be necessary to explain later.

"What happened next is beyond me. This one here, Peyton, took out his Scanner to show me. It was doing something out of the ordinary, or so I believe. And then the tremors started; the runes in the chamber began to glow. I called for an evacuation; after that, I was cut off from these four."

"That's when that creepy fog-stuff grabbed Tommy and tried to pull him in." Peyton added, "Woulda been a goner if you hadn't intercepted like an expert!"

Iflar regarded Peyton silently, then turned his attention to Marquis once again. "Marquis, call for Qwun; tell him to retrieve Tiaane. You will return to the Oasis and retrieve Mudeenu and Na-inna. Bylkian is already heading to the site. I shall remain here until you return. The rest of you," Iflar made a wide sweeping gesture to the surrounding Mipedians, "Back to work. Clean up this mess as best you can. But leave that hidden chamber buried, for now."

Glancing around the two Mipedians, Tom found that the red room they had been in was now buried by sand, almost as if on purpose. But...maybe he was just being paranoid. Looking back at the two Royals, Tom found Iflar's intense gaze on them.

"You humans may leave for now; speak of this to no one. We don't need anyone prying in our business; and I will hold all of you responsible should word get out. You are to report to the Mipedim Oasis immediately should we call for you. Now, go."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kaz pulled out his Scanner, and in a flash of blue he was gone. Sarah and Tom followed suit, though Tom gave one last troubled look around the ruins.

"Our lips are sealed, bro!" Peyton gave a thumbs up, clicking the button that would send him back to the Port Court.

Iflar gave Marquis a last nod as he passed by the aged general, silently sending him on his way. And, with a last bow, Marquis obeyed. He sheathed his sword and walked off into the desert, attempting to mimic the stuck-up-thumb gesture that Peyton had done. His eyes shone curiously; what did it even mean? A good thing, he assumed.

Humans were strange creatures.

* * *

Kaz nearly bombarded Peyton with questions as soon as the bigger boy appeared at the Port Station. "So? Did you get a scan before you went? What was that Mugic? I've never even heard of it before! Do you know what it does? Ohohoh! Did you get a scan of that?"

"Whoa! Slow down, Kazzer." Peyton slung an arm around Kaz's shoulders. If the orange-haired boy had a tail, he would have sprained it wagging a mile a minute. "I have no idea what that Mugic was. Some kind of new or rare one?"

"Tiaane probably knows." Tom added in, though his tone was thoughtful and distant. Sarah scrutinized him as Kaz continued his questioning.

"Okay, fine. But did you get a scan? Of Iflar? He's like, ultra super rare right?"

"No scan, bro." Peyton replied, smiling as if it were nothing. Which, of course, to Kaz it was far from nothing.

"WHAT? But...but he was right there! You coulda gotten a quick scan then scrammed!"

"Patience, bro! I'd rather stay on Iflar's good side, know what I'm sayin'? Might get a lot of good scans in the future!" Peyton pulled up a chair, flopping into it lazily. "Two buckets'o nachos and one big soda, mi amigo!"

Kaz grumbled, slumping into his own chair between Tom and Peyton as the serverbot whizzed away to get Peyton's food. Patience. That made sense. Unfortunately. But Kaz reallyreallyreally wanted to see that scan! "Patience is for chumps."

Sarah laughed, "Spoken like a true Underworlder, Kaz. Now." Resting her arms on the table, she gave Tom a look. "You gonna tell us what's up, or are we going to have to let Kaz play twenty questions again?"

Groaning uncomfortably, Tom looked between his three friends. He hesitated momentarily, then sighed. "I think I should tell Maxxor. About what happened."

Kaz rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Tom, Maxxor doesn't need to know everything! Besides, Iflar told us not to tell anyone. Mipedians like their secrets."

"I know, but..." Tom trailed off, looking to Peyton as he put in his two cents.

"It's true, bro. The desert dwellers are all about secrets; and they keep them close."

"Just don't worry about it, Tom. If Tiaane is involved, Najarin will find out eventually. Tiaane will probably inform him on purpose; and that'll get back to Maxxor. He'll find out eventually." Tom didn't look convinced; Sarah sighed. "Look, Tom, I know you're worried about what happened. I have a horrible feeling about it all myself, and I didn't get grabbed like you did. But there's nothing we can do."

"For now." With the tone he used, it was more a decision than a statement. And Sarah conceded.

"For now."

"And for the here and now..." Peyton grinned, "You have much bigger things to worry about!" Taking the large soda that was handed to him, Peyton slid it between Tom and Kaz. Immediately, the two boys stared intensely at the drink. Then at each other.

"Let the soda wars begin!" Peyton announced, proceeding to 'dum-dum-da-dum' his rendition of the Darth Vader theme as Sarah broke into laughter.


	3. Chapter 2: Shadow of the Underworld

_Author's Note; This chapter has been done for a while; I was hoping to upload this after I had chapter four done, but seeing as I'm on vacation, that isn't gonna happen just yet. So instead of holding out, here is chapter three!_

_I apologize, Tom is a little off at the beginning. But, you would be too if you...well, read and see ; )_

_And thank you Evil-Mecha-Pilot for the awesome reviews._

* * *

Danian security was the tightest and most efficient in all of Perim. In the Port Court you could hear stories about getting roughed up by the Danian patrols at almost every table. Very few braved the Danian's stronghold, Mount Pillar, or even the surrounding area in search of scans. And no one ever came in a group; groups made your presence too obvious. People avoided each other in favour for getting in, getting what they need, and high tailing it out of there.

In short, Tom found that Danian territory was the best place to go if he wanted to be alone.

Granted, he was always a little uneasy being underground, but Tom found that if you left the Danians alone they would do the same. Perhaps a patrol would pass by every once in a while, or a single Danian Mandiblor would keep an eye on you. But, hey, it's their territory. And Tom really needed some time alone.

Sitting down on a flat rock, the black-haired teen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt so tired; not that that was anything new, now. Steeling himself with a deep breath, Tom eased his eyes closed. So far so good...

With a shudder and a sharp gasp, Tom recoiled and nearly fell from his perch. Running both of his hands through his hair, he made a frustrated sound; every time, no matter how often he thought about it, that vision shocked him.

It had been a week since...well, since whatever it was that happened in the Mipedian Desert. He, Kaz, Sarah and Peyton were all there; they all saw it. Tom was the one who got grabbed. And, on the surface, that was exactly what it looked like; some freaky hand thing shot out and grabbed his ankle, and then Prince Iflar killed stuff. It all happened in a split second.

What Tom hadn't told the others was that it felt more like an eternity.

Closing his eyes again Tom laced his fingers together and focused, determined to relive the experience. It wasn't pleasant by any means, but he had to know. He had to figure it out. It would help if he knew what he was trying to figure out, though. Tom focused.

A hand wrapped around his ankle, he was yanked backwards. It was freezing and yet blisteringly hot at the same time; he flipped around. Kaz was saying something, but he couldn't hear it. No...he could barely feel Kaz tug on his arm. He was too fixated on the glowing eyes in the mist, fixed on his. A low laugh; was that screaming he heard? Some words? Laughing. The laughing grew louder.

_You'll pay._

It was a blessing when the hand was severed by Iflar and disappeared. At that moment, the world came zooming back as if it were being drained away before. Tom had never been so scared in his entire life...and he didn't scare easy.

Opening his eyes again, Tom clunked his head against the rock wall beside him. He'd been having nightmares of that moment ever since; not enough to plague him, but enough to wake him up. And then he'd sit up all night thinking, trying to understand what it was all about. The obvious thing would be to go see Najarin; but, no, they'd promised not to tell anyone what happened. And a big part of him really, _really_ wanted to tell Maxxor about what happened.

Morality. It always gets in the way.

Of course, he always could tell his friends...but he didn't want to worry them.

Tom was broken out of his train of thought as a hand slapped down on his shoulder. He jumped, whirling around to see-

Sarah. "Hey Tom. A little high strung are we?" She quirked a brow, tone just a little sarcastic. The look quickly turned into one of concern, however. "You look horrible. Did Ibiaan use you as a hacky-sack or something?"

Motioning for him to move over, Sarah took a seat next to Tom. She eyed him expectantly, a sure signal that she was not leaving without answers.

He chuckled tiredly in defeat, "Just...thinking." Chewing on his lip briefly, Tom came to a decision. He would tell Sarah; and only Sarah, for now. She had a good head on her shoulders. "About-"

"The Mipedian Desert and the ruins and the dark cloudy stuff and you wanna tell Maxxor still, I'm betting." Sarah drawled boredly, rolling a pebble between her fingers. She glanced at the bewildered Tom with a smirk, "You're as easy to read as a Suess book, Tom. And don't think it's only me; Kaz, Peyton and a little someone we call _the entire Port Court_ can tell something is up with you. And by the way, this new broody-Tom is no fun at all.

"So," she flicked the pebble at him, "gonna tell me what's up?"

Tom chuckled, "Do I have a choice?"

"No." Sarah cut in blandly, completely serious. Tom blinked.

"Uh...I was kidding. Anyway." Leaning back on his hands, Tom stared up at the dirt above them. "It's just...well, you were there. You saw everything that happened. Uh, it's..." Letting out a ragged breath, Tom flopped down onto his back. "I really don't know what happened. When that hand grabbed me, everything got dark and quiet. I heard voices or something; I think it was speaking to me."

"No chance that it was just a friendly chat, huh?" Sarah frowned, concern showing in her features.

"Not a chance in hell." Tom replied, folding his hands behind his head in a makeshift pillow. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the relative silence.

"Guess that explains why you turned white as a sheet afterward." Sarah smirked playfully, "And here I thought the big brave Overworlder was turning chicken on us."

Tom laughed, cracking an eye open to grin at her, "Not a chance- GACK!" Tom twitched, attempting to roll away from Sarah as she poked him in the side harshly. Damn that felt weird! He scrambled to sit up as Sarah went to poke him again, a poorly coordinated move that ended in a laughing Sarah and a heap of Tom on the ground.

Tom was beginning to think Sarah just wanted to see him fall off the rock.

Straightening himself up, Tom sat on his knees and brushed his front off. He gave Sarah a look, she returned it with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and smiled, brushing dirt off his arms.

Sarah's expression turned concerned again, her tone decidedly lower than before. "Tom, why didn't you tell us?"

Tom cringed slightly; damn, she almost sounded hurt. Now he really felt bad. Shoulders drooping slightly, Tom looked up at her. "I guess...I'm not sure, Sarah. I had a lot to think about, and...I just didn't know what happened, so I had to figure it out. I-"

"We could have helped you figure it out."

"I...I know." Tom admitted quietly, "But, what if- I mean, it could be dangerous, and I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"We don't want you to get hurt either, Tom."

"But it's my-"

"Your problem? Uh, no it isn't." Sarah crossed her arms, fixing Tom with a harsh glare. "In case you forgot, we were there too. Oh, and let's not forget, the _Mipedians who live there_. I think it's more _their_ problem than any of ours, _hm?_" She tapped her fingers on her arm, watching Tom shrink under her gaze, "In fact, it's more_ Perim's_ problem than ours. Oh, and wasn't it Peyton's scanner that started the whole thing? Doesn't that make it more his problem? Or are you just that self-important?"

At this point, Tom couldn't even look up at her. Sarah sighed, her demeanour softening considerably. "We're your friends, Tom. We hate seeing you like this – I hate seeing you like this." Sliding off her seat, Sarah kneeled down on the ground with Tom and took one of his hands, getting Tom to look at her. "We want to help you, Tom. And you know we can do a lot more together; after all, who has the most contact with the Mipedians? Peyton. They probably have a lot of information by now. We can help."

A soft, mischievous smirk pulled at Sarah's lips, "Besides, I thought you Overworlders were all about that sappy teamwork stuff."

Giving a weak chuckle, Tom smiled. "I...Thanks, Sarah. I guess...I just got caught up in my own world."

"It's fine, Tom. Now," Sarah released his hand, adjusting herself until she sat with her legs crossed. "It's kind of obvious there's more you aren't telling me. You look way too tired – and I know you don't think _that_ much."

Tom gave her an amused, deadpan look. "Your confidence in my intelligence is astounding." He chuckled, "But...you're right. I've been...having nightmares. About what happened."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. I've never really had bad ones before...or many dreams at all, really. And, it's not like they really scare me. There's just something important, something bad...if I knew, I could stop it. These nightmares keep waking me up..." Sarah listened attentively as Tom recited the nightmare; everything he saw and heard when the hand grabbed him, how long it had felt like. That sense of danger that came with it.

"And there's something...before Iflar came in, I did hear some words. I can hear them, but I have no idea what they are! It's like they have meaning but they don't; argh, I just don't know. It's frustrating." Tom ran a hand through his hair again, Sarah watching silently.

"I can see that." She commented quietly, a thousand thoughts rushing through her head. Maybe...No, that was a dumb idea. Oh, wait, "I-"

"Hey, wait a second!" Apparently Tom's brain decided to start working at that moment. He gave Sarah a look of confusion, "How did you know I would be here?"

Sarah gave him an amused look, "I didn't. Wamma is supposed to meet me here; he's got some new battlegear and I want to scan it. Naturally the lazy bastard is late. Can I continue now?"

"Uh...right. Sorry. Go on."

"Thank you." Sarah continued, " As I was saying, I'll get a hold of Peyton. He might know where Tiaane is; and Tiaane should know something by now. As for you," She stood, brushing dirt off her capris. "Has Kaz called you yet?"

"Kaz...huh? He's on a scan quest, why would he-" As if on cue Tom's scanner started to ring, signalling a call. Bewildered, Tom pulled the blue contraption out of his pocket. Sure enough, KidChaor was calling him.

Sarah gave an amused smirk at Tom's clueless face. "You answer that; I'm gonna go look for Wamma again. And even though I never thought I'd say this, just do what Kaz says, okay?" Already walking away, Sarah waved over her shoulder. "See ya."

"Uh...okay. Bye?" Blinking, it took Tom a few seconds to realize that he still had to answer Kaz's call. And in his scramble to do so, he nearly hung up. "GAH- HEY. Uh. Hi, Kaz."

"'Uh, hi' to you to, Tom. Geeze – I think you made me go deaf." Kaz shook his head to clear it; he did not expect to be yelled at.

"You think _you're _in pain? Think about _my_ poor ears!" An all too familiar, scratchy voice sounded over the speakers. Ah, H'earring; tailing Kaz as usual. Then again, if Kaz was on a scan quest, it was no wonder H'earring was there.

"Hi to you to, H'earring." Tom snickered as the gremlin jumped onto Kaz's back, completely ignoring the fact that he almost knocked Kaz off balance.

"Hi Tom! Got any treats for me? You're an Overworlder, riiiight? Ack, hey!"

Giving an annoyed glare, Kaz attempted to force H'earring off his shoulder. "Just cause he's an Overworld player doesn't mean he carries around Dractyl scales! You're the only creature disgusting enough to want those things anyway!"

"Jeeze, fine! Don't have to be so snippy, Kaz." Pouting, H'earring jumped off Kaz's back. Tom had no food for him; he was no longer interested. He did, however, still want to root through Kaz's bag...if only to annoy the Chaotic player.

Kaz glared his little heart out at the creature, "I'm going to pretend you aren't doing that."

"Works for me!" H'earring replied jovially, tossing everything he wasn't interested in off to the side.

Tom laughed, "Man. You guys are better than TV."

"Yeah, for the viewer maybe." Kaz rolled his eyes, finally focusing his attention back on Tom. "Alright. You have a scan of the Lava Pond right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Good. Meet me there. Now."

"Waitaminute! Kaz, what's this-"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Now port over already! And dammit H'earring stop throwing my snacks arou-" The transmission cut off abruptly as Kaz hung up, leaving a very confused Tom to stare at a blank screen.

"Well...guess I should go." Tom stood up, prepping his scanner to port back to the Port Court.

What was Kaz up to this time?

* * *

Kaz had just started to make his fifth pebble-temple as the tell-tale sound of a player porting in greeted his ears. Turning to face the source of the sound, Kaz was already giving Tom an annoyed look before he was even half materialized.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here forever." Kaz stood, resting his hands on his hips.

"I was hungry! And I needed a caffeine boost." Tom held his arms up in defence, jumping down from where he ported in. "Besides, I thought you were on a scan quest."

"That was a cover up, Tom. Do you really think I'd be on the same scan quest for a week straight? And I had candy bars here."

"Uh...good point. I guess I missed a lot, huh?" Tom rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He really had been distracted. "Also, a candy bar doesn't count as food to everyone."

"Tell me about it!" H'earring swung down out of nowhere, almost making Tom jump right out of his socks. The creature snickered at Tom's expression, completely ignoring Kaz's glare. "Hiiii Tom."

"I thought I told you to go away, H'earring." Kaz cut in sharply, tapping his foot on the ground. H'earring snickered again in response.

"You did! ...But you didn't say how far awayyyy~ Haha!" The little gremlin jumped out of the way before Kaz could whack him on the head with his bag.

Slinging said bag over his shoulder, Kaz motioned for Tom to follow. "Now that you're here, we can get going while the going is good. Follow my lead; Magmon's feeling grumpy today, so we don't want to run into him along the way."

Oh, great. Crawling around the Underworld – the Lava Pond no less – while one of its most notorious creatures was in a bad mood. What a nice day for a hike. Why did Kaz like this place again?

Hurrying to catch up Tom walked close behind Kaz, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. If Magmon was rampaging, there was no way was he letting Kaz get hurt. "Mind telling me just where we're going Kaz?"

"You'll see when we get there-whoa!" Kaz looked over his shoulder, jumping when he came face to face with Tom. "Some personal space, Mr. Jones? It's not like you'll have to throw me out of the way of any rolling boulders here."

Reluctantly, Tom backed away from his friend...but only a little bit. "So I don't get any clues or anything?"

"I could tell you something~" Looking down, Tom was surprised to find H'earring tailing them. "Y'know, if you had any Dractyl Scales." His eyes got impossibly big, "Do ya do ya do ya?"

"Uh...all tapped out, sorry." Tom stuttered out the reply, noting the annoyed look Kaz gave H'earring.

"Hmph! You're on your own then." The creature pouted, crossing his stubby arms.

"Don't you have something else to do H'earring?" Kaz nearly growled out, eyes narrowed.

"Nope! Nothin' else. And besides, you guys always do something that's worth laughing at." H'earring grinned up at the orange haired human, crossing his arms behind his head.

And at that, Kaz heaved a sigh. "Just go home, H'earring. Please?"

"No." Came the sudden and surprisingly serious reply, H'earring now sporting a determined look. Clearly, Tom was missing something.

"Uh...? You guys fighting or something?" He asked, glancing between the two. Kaz sighed, stopping in his tracks as he turned to face Tom. H'earring sidled up beside him.

"No, it's just- geh." Kaz's hand came to rest atop the creature's head subconsciously, "Okay. You know what happened in the desert? Well- hey, don't give me that look! I didn't tell H'earring anything, I kept my promise."

"Yeah! Those promise things are annoying. I wasn't able to get a word out of him." H'earring chimed in, causing Kaz to smile. H'earring returned it with a grin, "Now I say we keep moving. I can hear Magmon stomping around way over there." The little creature pointed to their right, over in the direction of some dormant geysers.

"Good idea," Kaz gulped, turning to head to...wherever they were going. He continued, "Anyway. I was curious to begin with; that...stuff reminded me of something. And then you started to act weird. You were tired all the time, you barely noticed when we talked to you. I bet you don't even remember half of your Chaotic matches! Honestly, I thought you were possessed or something."

Tom chuckled. Of course Kaz would jump right to _that_ conclusion.

"Sarah and Peyton noticed it to. They asked me if something was up at home, and we got to talking. You got all distant after what happened..." Kaz looked over his shoulder at Tom, making his black haired friend feel all the more guilty. "We were worried about you.

"That's when we hatched this plan. Sarah kept an eye on you, Peyton went to snoop around the Mipedim Oasis. I followed my first hunch...and it took a few days of searching, but I found what I was looking for."

"You mean _I _found what you were looking for!" H'earring cut in, poking Kaz in the thigh harshly.

"Ow! Yes, yes, it was all thanks to you! You _really_ need to cut your nails." Kaz shook his leg as he walked, nearly falling over in the process.

"Awh, but then you wouldn't do that funny dance anymore!" H'earring snickered, watching Kaz fumble about. And for his part, Tom had to laugh a little too.

"What exactly were you looking for?" Tom asked, helping Kaz regain his balance.

"Think about it Tom. Didn't that dark misty stuff remind you of anything? Perhaps an Underworld creature in particular?" Kaz nodded as Tom's eyes widened, "Yeah."

"But...Wait. Drakness? No way. He's an Underworlder isn't he?" the bewildered Tom asked, looking back and forth between the other two.

"Ha! So he says." H'earring spat out, "Drakness just appeared one day and said he was an Underworlder. He's one creepy creature." The gremlin shuddered, ears pinned back against his head, "And a dangerous one at that. Even Chaor is wary of him."

"Which is exactly why I don't want you coming with us." Kaz grumbled, earning a determined glare from H'earring.

"Wait a minute...You've been tracking Drakness? If he's so dangerous, why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes. If my hunch is right, he might know some things. And if I did tell you, you would have tailed me like a body guard and gotten yourself coded." Kaz glanced over his shoulder at Tom, "Face it, Tom. I know the Underworld better than you, and I know how to keep up with H'earring when he's tracking. And you were way too tired to do anything." He sighed when Tom's look of concern didn't waver, "Nothing bad happened. Not yet, anyway. I'm fine."

"Yeah...sorry. Guess I can be a bit protective." Tom smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kaz smirked, "More like a mother hen."

"Hey! Mother hen this, you skinny bastard!" Tom lunged, catching Kaz in a loose choke-hold and giving him a noogie. Kaz laughed and struggled for a little, before poking Tom in the stomach. Just like every time before Tom squeaked and nearly fell over, H'earring watching the two humans in amusement.

"You humans sure have weird ways of battling." H'earring chimed in, swinging his little feet over the edge of his perch. His tone turned serious, "Better keep it down, though. We're almost in the Ethereal territory...don't want to draw any attention." He slid down off his perch as the two humans straightened themselves up.

"No loud noises, stay on the clear path, and do not touch anything." H'earring continued, looking toward a dark tunnel. And knowing his luck of late, that was just where they were heading; deeper underground. At this point, Tom really wished he were in Kiru City.

Kaz nodded to him, then gave H'earring an imploring look. "H'earring, wait here. If things get hairy down there, me and Tom can just port out. You-"

"You aren't going down there alone, Kaz." H'earring answered with an air of finality, heading into the tunnel without even a glance back at the humans. Kaz sighed, motioning for Tom to follow.

The journey downward was quiet for the most part, save for the shuffling of feet and a few slips on steeper declines. Most of it was a swerving tunnel; but deeper down, the tunnel would open up into a vast cave, or split off in two directions. Here and there, hidden away in corners, were pockets of thick black fog. Tom shuddered; he was really beginning to see what Kaz meant. Maybe Drakness did know something.

Not that it was guaranteed that he would even appear to them, let alone answer any questions.

The Underworld was a strange, strange place, Tom noted. It wasn't the first time he'd thought this, but it seemed truer now than ever. On the surface, in places like Underworld City and the Lava pond, the rock was a deep earthy red. The air was stale and muggy, lava geysers could erupt at any moment. And yet, most of the danger was in the creatures themselves; not only were they temperamental, but they'd rather walk through you than around. And heaven forbid you ticked one off.

The lower levels were less travelled. Some players weren't even aware of them; most creatures never went any deeper down. And Tom was beginning to understand why.

The deeper they went, the lighter and drier the stone and dirt became. Normally, stuff like this wouldn't bother him; but it almost felt like the colour was being drained away by something unnatural. Even the air felt different. Cold, yet heavy. And Tom swore he could hear voices from time to time.

Finally, H'earring stopped at a point where the open path they were on split into yet another tunnel. This time Kaz took the lead, H'earring following close behind. This tunnel was substantially shorter; five steps in, and it opened up into an impossibly wide cavern. The ceiling was so high they could barely see it in the darkness. A scant few lava pools served as a light source, albeit a poor one. The ground was almost pure white, dusty and cracked.

An eerie breeze blew by as they stepped into the cavern, making the situation even worse. Kaz, for his part, stood up straight with his chest puffed out in a show of bravado. H'earring huddled close beside him, ears pinned back once more as he grasped onto Kaz's pant leg. Tom stood right behind Kaz, keeping a look out in all his blind spots. He did _not_ like this place at all.

"I know you're here, Drakness! Why don't you stop slinking around like a coward and show yourself?" Kaz called into the shadows.

"Do you really think saying stuff like that is a good idea?" Tom whispered harshly to Kaz, a little disturbed that Kaz's words didn't echo at all in the vast chamber.

Kaz was just about to reply as a rasping voice sounded all around them, "_Your companion is right, boy. Little humans such as yourself should know better than to challenge a creature..."_

"I'll win that challenge if you don't show yourself." Kaz answered calmly, glaring into the shadows. A light cackle sounded in the air; and suddenly the entire chamber lit up, everything made visible by a bright flash. Drakness shot down from above landing right in front of Kaz. The Chaotic player gave a start, but did nothing else.

"_So what brings these two...ohh!"_ the shadow-made-solid smirked, or at least gave something akin to a smirk, and swooped down to H'earring's level. The little creature promptly squeaked, clinging to Kaz's pant leg even tighter. _"Three little mice have stumbled into my lair! What a treat..."_ One claw-like hand extended, looming over H'earring threateningly.

"Up here, Drakness." Kaz spat, immediately gaining the shadow's attention. Drakness slowly rose to eye level with Kaz – not that Drakness had any eyes. "We have some questions for you. And you're going to answer them."

Tom's eyes darted about as the cavern started to darken again. A low rumble started up, slowly getting louder as Drakness began to loom over Kaz. _"I _will,_ will I? You have some questions for me, hm? And you expect me to cater to your every whim, just like that? Like I am some human's SLAVE?"_ The roar echoed, making the very floor tremble, _"Such self-important twits! Gallivanting about like you own the whole world...you must think so little of us creatures! Then again, considering the company you keep, I am not surprised."_ H'earring gave a weak glare as Drakness' rage started to turn into petty amusement, _"You fools. You don't even know the power you hold."_

Kaz's eyes lit up, and he stole a glance at Tom. "The power we hold? What are you talking about?"

The very air seemed to laugh as the light returned, Drakness shrinking down to his original size. He began to circle the three slowly, _"Ah, you humans...so blind to everything. You amuse me. Ask your questions."_

"I already asked two." Kaz replied, keeping his eyes fixed on Drakness whenever he came into view. The shadowy creature laughed again, grinning.

"_It won't be that easy, human."_

"Okay, fine. We encountered...something strange recently. Long story short the...shadowy stuff reminded us of you. You know anything about it?"

"_A little vague, hm..."_

"I'm not telling you any more than I already have."

"_Hm...willful little thing, aren't you?"_ Drakness dropped the subject nonetheless, drifting over to study Tom. _"Your friend here seems a little bothered..."_ that weird smirk showed up yet again, _"I take it this...run in with 'shadowy stuff' was much less pleasant for you."_

In a heartbeat, the creature was back in front of Kaz. _"Yes. I believe I do know what you speak of...let me guess. Shadows and mist escaped from a chamber covered in runes?"_

At this, the two boys perked up. "Wait- so you do know something?" Tom spoke to Drakness for the first time, meeting the creature's gaze as it looked at him.

"_Yes. I do. I know details that very few others will know; if any at all."_ The creature laughed, _"You want me to tell you, hm? Oh, you humans already have it so easy. I won't make it easier."_

Kaz glared, resting his hands on his hips. "Then tell us what you will. We'll skip back home the way we came and find someone more useful. I doubt you even know as much as you think you do!"

"_HA, HA! Oh, such a spit fire! I believe I like you, fiery one..."_ Drakness' tone turned threatening, _"And you're lucky I do, else you would be ripped apart by now. As for what you want to know...hmmm._

"_What is it they say about me? Ah, yes...an Underworld Ethereal, a bodiless being spawned from the wisps of an ancient evil whose traces stagnated in the Underworld...if I have my information right."_ He grinned down at H'earring, who nodded weakly.

"Who is only interested in finding the Cothica." The gremlin finished, hoping Drakness would look away from him.

H'earring got his wish as the other creature focused back on the humans, an eerie smile on. _"Ah, yes...the Cothica. The illustrious object of ultimate power...and a goal which every Tribe seems to have forgotten."_ He growled at this, _"How they can ignore such a prize is beyond me. But...I digress. Or...do I?"_

"What do you mean?" Kaz pushed on, urging Drakness to tell them more.

"_Oh no, fiery human. It won't be that easy...I've told you all I will. Except for one thing..."_ A sudden scream sounded through the air as Drakness dived at them, surrounding them in a thick, suffocating shroud of shadows.

"_The light, the light, what drives it away! Fight, fight, you are only the prey; never enter the chamber, oh travellers ye!"_

_

* * *

_

Three yells sounded from high above Underworld City, calling the attention of all nearby inhabitants. The yells got louder and louder until, with three dull thuds, two humans a familiar green spy landed on the ground in a cloud of dust. All three coughed as they gained their bearings, H'earring letting out a happy squeak and hugging his house as soon as he realized they'd landed right in front of it.

Kaz took off his glasses, wiping the dirt from them. "Well...that was...something. Also, for the record, I was scared shitless and I am never going there again." He slid his glasses back on, giving Tom a confused look. For some reason, the other teen was looking above him instead of at him. "Uh...Tom? Hello?"

"Ahem." Kaz flinched, an all too familiar voice sounding from behind him. Leaning his head back slowly, he was relieved to see the creature looked more confused than angry. Said creature slowly looked up into the abyss above, then back down to the humans on the ground.

"Kaz..." Chaor began, "...You can't fly."


	4. Chapter 3: A Sense of Foreboding

_Well, what do you know, I haven't been beamed up and away to my homeworld!_

_I know, it's been a long, long time since I've updated, and for that I am sincerely story. A mix of two pets falling ill, being in the hospital for a little while, moving and having to drop out of school for a year had me pretty screwed up for a while. But I'm all settled in again, and I'm excited to continue this story. I still love Chaotic, card game and cartoon, and I've dragged a few of my friends into the fandom as well._

_Speaking of fandom, I have to tell everyone something; I have seen the first season of Chaotic and a good bit of M'arrillian Invasion, but none of Secrets of the Lost City. This story was thought up during the finale of the M'arrillian Invasion; I will be able to work in a lot of Secrets of the Lost City, but likely not everything. I don't even know if the episodes have aired in Canada yet._

_I have another chapter already written up and waiting to be betaed, and I'm working on the next; which brings me to my current predicament. My Beta is currently without internet and we aren't sure when she'll get it back. **So if anyone would be willing to beta for me,** I would greatly appreciate it. If you wish to help out, please contact me at adarkageoflife hotmail . com. The more feedback the better, after all._

_As a final note, I have no intentions of ever abandoning this story. It will be finished :) I hope this chapter lives up to the others. The next one will hopefully be posted within the week, depending on if my Beta can get to an internet source or not._

_On to the show!_

* * *

Oh man, Sarah was going to kill him. She must have called at least six times by now!

Peyton flinched as he pocketed his scanner again, the words 'Missed call from Chaotiqween' flashing at him menacingly. No, Sarah did not like being ignored; but his hands were tied. It was hard enough getting into the Mipedim Oasis in the first place, what with the heightened security. And with Mipedian warriors watching his every move, Peyton did not want to try his chances with answering a call. Some of these guys had _really _quick tempers.

It was actually quite strange to see the Oasis not bustling with human and Mipedian activity. The Mipedians like their secrets, yes; but the Oasis itself had always been a fairly open place, humans free to come and go as they please. Some sectors and buildings were closed off of course, but the market streets were generally free access.

It was a little disconcerting, really. Usually Peyton would have said a jovial hello to at least ten players he knew by now. And the sudden presence of the Mipedian military, armed and alert, was not a usual sight by far.

But, hey, thems the breaks.

"Yo, Zhade! How's it hangin', mah bro?" Peyton saluted the dark brown Mipedian, who was literally hanging from the roof of a house. Swinging his head around lazily, Zhade flicked his tongue out and returned the salute, then went right back to sunbathing.

Peyton always did like that lizard.

Continuing along on the sun-baked road, Peyton hummed a little tune to himself. Some Mipedians were put off or confused by the relaxed demeanour; others were highly amused. And, of course, those that were familiar with Peyton's presence either ignored him or rolled their eyes. Ah, home sweet desert.

"Malvadine, fancy seeing you here!" Peyton gave an elaborate bow as he passed the warrior, earning himself a quirk of a reptilian brow before the Elite Warrior went back to debriefing some new Stalkers.

Siado slunk by on a rooftop; a young Muge in training gave Peyton a polite bow of the head as he passed. Guards stood silent at nearly every crossroad and building; each eyed him as he passed. Predictably, they also fell silent as he approached. Really, Peyton had predicted nothing less than that; it was really hard to eavesdrop on creatures that could go invisible.

Of course, he had to admit there was something weird going on...some of the Mipedians seemed to be avoiding him on purpose, wary of his presence. And for the life of him, Peyton could not figure out why. Mipedians always had that bit of wariness to them, but he could not remember getting so many dirty looks-

Peyton grinned abruptly, broken out of his thoughts as a familiar figure sauntered towards him. Now this was a _very _rare and welcome sight. "Jorre, m'lady! Must be somethin' pre-tty big goin' on to get you in from the Hunter's Perimeter."

Jorre smirked, her eyes glinting mischievously. "You won't get me to tell you anything, human. Just like last time." She swatted at his shoulder as she passed.

"Awwh," Peyton gave a fake pout, "And I thought I was your favourite."

"Don't make me throw you in the river... Again." Jorre called over her shoulder, not even bothering to look back at him.

"Oh," Peyton clicked his tongue, "Tempting, but-OW!"

A tail slammed into his head before he could even finish his sentence. It wasn't enough to do any real damage, but man it stung! Rubbing the rapidly forming bump, Peyton frowned up at the assailant and received the familiar you're-an-idiot look from none other than Qwun.

"You shouldn't talk to a lieutenant like that." The reptilian Scout looked down at him boredly, tail swishing from side to side in a languid motion.

"Fair enough, bro. Gotta respect the chain o'command." Peyton flinched, the bump on his head reminding him of its presence, "But did you really have to hit so hard, dude?"

Slowly, a smirk spread across Qwun's face. "Heh...No." And apparently, the look that Peyton gave him was more than hilarious; the Scout broke into a rumbling laughter, cuffing Peyton's shoulder lightly. "Ha! You humans are a gas. Gotta wonder though." Qwun narrowed his eyes slightly, suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, y'know...just came to take a stroll and see what the latest gossip is." Peyton drawled absently, "Heard the Oasis' been on guard for a while, figured it'd be worth checkin' out, no?"

"I know you were at the temple when the shadows were released."

"Oh. Right. Iflar had you called in." Peyton cleared his throat, caught in a bald-faced lie. Oh well, it was worth a try. At least he knew Qwun wouldn't take offense.

Pushing Peyton forward slightly, Qwun started off down the main street toward a more shaded alley road. A flick of his head told Peyton to follow. "They've been having me run errands ever since. I was under Marquis Darini's command at a desert outpost, but Mudeenu had me repositioned here along with Siado and Jumbad..." Qwun gave a ragged sigh, "It feels rather strange to be stuck in the city like this."

"Gettin' restless, eh bro...?" Peyton had to do a double take as they passed by none other than Jumbad. Now, he didn't exactly see, but he could have sworn they gave each other a thumbs up. What was up with that?

"More than restless." Qwun continued, ignoring Peyton's sudden confusion. "I'm tempted to run to Kiru City and back if they don't give me a reason to get out of here."

"Should do a few laps around the Oasis, dude." Peyton twirled his finger in a circular motion before shoving his hands in his pockets, grinning up at the Mipedian.

"HA!" Qwun barked, "I should. Could make some people think a dust storm is on the way." Looking down at Peyton, the restless Scout padded the ground with his tail. "Not many humans are coming here nowadays. And those that do come have a hard time getting in."

"Yeh, I noticed. Security is wayyyy tight around here." Peyton folded his arms behind his head, looking up at the sky as they walked. "Guess I'm one of the lucky ones! They still got someone following me though-"

"I know." Qwun eyed Peyton, smirk growing on his face once again.

"...DUDE!" Peyton slapped his hands together, "You're the guy!"

"In more refined words, yes. I don't go stalking humans without a good reason to. And it's not like I had anything else to do." Qwun grumbled, cracking his neck. Turning a corner sharply, the Mipedian lead the way down a shady back street, the ground and walls covered in ferns. It was nice and cool; Peyton gave a relaxed sigh. The sun was nice and all, but the cooler air was refreshing. Not to mention those red-tipped plants smelled really good.

"There's been a lot of talk about you humans recently. You and those Scanners you hold." Qwun continued, walking just a little bit ahead of Peyton, "A lot of superstitions have risen up." He glanced back, "And you humans aren't helping to quell them."

"Wait, superstitions? What?" Peyton released the leaf he was playing with and jogged a bit to catch up to the Mipedian. "About Chaotic players?"

"Well..." Qwun struggled to find the right words, "In a way, I suppose. Strange things have been happening in the desert lately; many suspect you humans are to blame. Your Scanners in particular. I'd like to say it's all just unfounded suspicion, but..."

Peyton frowned slightly, brows knitting together in thought. Qwun sounded more somber than usual, and he could have sworn the Mipedian almost looked worried. "But...?"

"Your precious Scanners have been acting up recently. Ever since that strange energy got released from the dig site." Qwun gave him a sharp look before scanning the rooftops again, "You should have noticed the lack of human activity by now. It's not the security that's keeping everyone away. Strange things have started to happen in the desert; at the same time, the human's Scanners ceased to work."

"Dude, _what?_" Peyton exclaimed, jaw dropping open, "No way! I woulda heard of that! And, like, mine still works! ...I think."

"Then you're a lucky one." Qwun stated, watching as Peyton fumbled to check his Scanner. "All at once, Scanners in the Oasis and certain spots in the desert went blank. They wouldn't respond to anything, wouldn't light up, no one could transport away. All humans in the desert were stuck here."

"Guess some people freaked out, huh?" Peyton said distractedly, relieved to find his Scanner was fully functional. Qwun snorted at his statement, the action telling Peyton that 'freaked out' was an understatement. He pocketed his Scanner again, "So, dude, what's that gotta do with some superstitions?"

"Many saw the malfunctioning Scanners as an omen of sorts. A warning of things to come." Qwun answered quietly.

It was then that Peyton, now fully alert, noticed that the Mipedian was in full out scouting mode. His eyes darted this way and that, nose flexing as he tested the air. Suddenly it made sense why Qwun had brought him to this back road; it was rare these roads were used for more than resting in a shady place. There was little to no chance that they'd be interrupted, or have unwelcome guests.

Peyton suddenly got the feeling that Qwun was telling him more than he should.

Finally, Qwun relaxed and turned to his human companion again. "Very few know what really happened at those Temple ruins that day. The Royals, myself, Tiaane and some other Muges, Bylkian, Ebbikka...We were sworn to secrecy." He shook his head, "I can see the reasoning behind it, but not giving all the details to the Mipedian people has lead to countless rumours, which lead to stigmas and even fear in a few. The borders of the Oasis are heavily guarded now, and some humans are wary of their Scanners acting up again; but those are not the only reasons humans are scarce in these parts. Not everyone is as tolerant as they used to be."

"Slow down, bro." Peyton put his hands up, brows knit in thought. "Okay. First up; what rumours, exactly...?"

Qwun nodded, heaving a sigh as he recalled some. "That humans are bad luck; they attract calamity, and having them around will result in destruction. That humans are an omen; ever since they appeared, disasters have happened over and over again." Qwun stopped as Peyton flinched and hung his head shamefully.

"Can't really say that one ain't true..."

Peyton was cut off as Qwun made a fast sweeping motion with his hand, "Everything that has happened since the first human arrival in Perim would have happened anyway, sooner or later."

Peyton gave a weak grin at that, which Qwun took as a sign to continue. "One of the worst rumours I've heard is that humans are in cahoots with whatever was awakened at the dig site. That this has been planned all along, somehow." Qwun rolled his eyes, "It's all misplaced fear and suspicion. Not many humans can be trusted, but there are a few that I like."

Regaining his usual demeanour, Peyton folded his hands behind his head. "So what's up with the info session bro? Startin' to get dangerous around here?"

"No. Not yet, anyway." Qwun looked around absently, trying to sort out his thoughts. "There are some that are getting to that point. But not yet. Iflar is being patient with the radicals...too patient, if you ask me." He shook his head, "But you have nothing to fear from Iflar. Mudeenu is certain that you humans have a connection to the Cothica, somehow. This is just his latest venture...but I agree with Marquis. Whatever is happening now, the humans are to be left out of it. And if the Cothica has anything to do with those beasts, I want nothing to do with it..."

Peyton felt a pang of urgency, hands dropping down to his sides again. Qwun had been talking about strange happenings in the desert, but this was the first time he'd mentioned 'beasts.' He fidgeted with a loose thread on his shirt, "Beasts? Care to clarify, bro? Cause that don't sound good."

"I'm not sure th-" Qwun stopped, suddenly alert. After a tense moment of silence, he motioned for Peyton to follow him. "We've dallied for too long. Come." Qwun fell silent as he led the way through the winding street, aiming to get back to a main road.

But, silence was something Peyton could only take so much of. Somehow he knew that whatever Qwun was going to say was exactly the information he had come for. "C'mon, dude. What did you mean by beasts?" He asked urgently, keeping his voice down as they crossed onto a main road once again.

Before Qwun could answer a gnarled hand shot out and grabbed Peyton's wrist, spinning the unsuspecting boy around to face its owner.

"Gah!" Peyton started, eyes going wide as the unfriendly mystery Mipedian snarled at him. This one was a Muge or a Conjuror, for sure; and an old one at that. Peyton got the feeling that he'd seen this guy before, but he couldn't quite place it...

"What is a _human_ doing here? I didn't think these vermin would be allowed in the Oasis anymore..." The old Conjuror snarled again, "The Royals have learned nothing."

Qwun snapped into action, giving the other a warning hiss. "Let the human go, Fivarth."

Ah, Fivarth, right. A Conjuror; Peyton had seen him once or twice in passing, but never really met the guy. Which, apparently, had been a good thing. "No need to freak out, dude." Peyton smiled, holding his free hand up in a placating gesture. "Just takin' a stroll with-"

"Quiet, human." Fivarth spat, focusing his attention back on Qwun. "You should be on border patrol. What are you doing here?"

"I was called in by Prince Mudeenu. He wanted to have me close by should an urgent message need to be sent out." Qwun answered, tone cold and guarded. Fivarth knew he didn't like being cooped up in a busy city; but orders were orders.

The old Conjuror scoffed, releasing Peyton's wrist at last. "Ha! Calling our best border Scout in to act as a petty messenger boy. The Royals have fallen farther than I thought."

Qwun hissed harshly, showing his teeth. "Watch your _tongue,_ old man."

"And you watch yours, you ingrate! You know as well as I that the Royals are in chaos." Fivarth spat, meeting Qwun's challenge with one of his own. A crowd had started to gather by now, Peyton had noticed, though most kept their distance.

"The whole world is in chaos." Qwun retaliated, his tail flicking in an aggravated pattern. The Scout was half crouched over, ready to pounce on the old Conjuror at any second.

"And what are our precious leaders doing about it?" Fivarth hissed quietly, taking a step forward. He was just about to verbally tear Qwun a new one as a large shadow of a hand fell over the three.

"Is there a problem here?" The commanding voice of Prince Mudeenu rang out in the sudden silence, his eyes fixed on Fivarth. From Peyton's vantage point, it was obvious they did not like each other. Mudeenu gave the Conjuror a mocking smirk as Fivarth began to balk under his gaze.

"Not at all, my Prince..." Fivarth bowed, "I was just about to go on my way." Backing up slightly, the old Mipedian did just that; and with him gone, Mudeenu turned his attention to Qwun.

"And you?"

"No." Qwun straightened up respectfully, "No problem, Prince Mudeenu. I was escorting this human through the city, as per orders."

And just like that, the hulking Mipedians attention was turned to Peyton; just in time for his Scanner to start ringing. Oh, Sarah, of all times to call!

"Heh, uh...that's me." Peyton laughed nervously, taking his Scanner out with a mind to hang it up. He barely had it out of his pocket when his wrist was grabbed roughly, the Scanner plucked from his hand a second later.

"OW, hey!" Peyton recoiled, rubbing his wrist lightly. Mudeenu snorted at him, focusing on the yellow contraption in his hand. He held it up to eye level, turning the Scanner over in his hand and studying every detail. As soon as the Royal had plucked it from Peyton's hand it had stopped working, just as he had expected. Whether Mudeenu knew or not, Scanners only worked for whoever held it first. In this case, Peyton.

Peyton just hoped that wouldn't cheese Mudeenu off.

Giving another snort, Mudeenu shoved the Scanner into Peyton's chest, easily knocking the boy off his feet. With a last mightier-than-thou look at the human, Mudeenu turned to Qwun. "Your orders have changed. Come with me."

With a dramatic flair of his cape, Mudeenu started off down the street. Peyton eased himself up onto his feet, brushing the dirt off his shorts with his free hand. "Dude's in a mood." He commented dryly, nearly jumping out of his socks as Qwun appeared in front of him. The Mipedian gave him a serious look, placing a hand on either of the human's shoulders.

"Listen to me, and listen closely. Even if I could tell you everything that's going on right now, I wouldn't. But what I am telling you is of utmost importance. Do not go anywhere near the dig site; not only will a patrol detail catch you, but there have been disappearances in the area. I don't suggest coming back to the Oasis for a long while. And if you ever, _ever_ see a creature you don't recognize..._run._" Qwun relinquished his hold on Peyton, backing up a few steps before he turned to follow Mudeenu.

The crowd had dispersed when Fivarth left; the street was as loud and busy as ever. But as Peyton watched Qwun disappear into the crowds, he found it was way too quiet.

Clicking a button on his Scanner, Peyton felt a sense of relief as he ported out of the city. The energy there was way too tense; but, unfortunately, there was no way he could outrun that sense of foreboding.

* * *

Tom flinched, unable to look away from the battle showing on the big screen. He may have been alone at his table, but he certainly wasn't the only one staring. Heck, he'd be surprised if some people weren't staring in abject horror. But, that's what happens when you push an irritated Sarah's buttons. Tom was just glad he wasn't the unfortunate player she was currently destroying. He didn't even know Ibiaan could do that...

The sound of a player porting in reached Tom's ears, the black-haired teen turning around just in time to see Peyton materialize. The older boy grinned, waving lazily and making his way over.

"Yo, MajorT! What's sha-" He jumped back as a particularly devastating attack was launched on the big screen, Peyton's eyes going comically wide, "Yo, dude! Who's tearin' up the drome? Wait..." He paled a little, "Is that Sarah?"

"Should have answered your Scanner, Peyton." Tom chuckled weakly, knowing the verbal lashing his friend was in for.

"Haha...yeah." Peyton flopped down into a chair, cheery grin on his face despite his coming doom. "So where's Kazzerino? Thought you two were going on an...Underworld Expedition!" Peyton's voice flared dramatically, causing Tom to grin and laugh.

"We did." Tom answered, "Kaz just decided to stick around for a while. I uh...I didn't like the look Chaor was giving me so I split. Then I found Sarah and well..." Tom gestured to the big screen, "Here we are."

Peyton snickered, "Chaor can smell the Overworld on you, bro!"

"The goody-goody sweetness comes off in waves." A wry voice cut Peyton off as Kaz threw his bag onto the table, slumping into his chair with an annoyed frown.

"You okay Kaz?" Tom asked, concerned. Nothing bad had happened after he left, right?

"Yeah, Kazzer. You are lookin' pre-tty glum there, buddy." Peyton chimed in, snacking down on a box of donuts a serverbot had just delivered.

Kaz crossed his arms on the table and lay his head on them, pouting indignantly. "Chaor started to interrogate me right after Tom left. First he thought that we were helping in some Overworld plot to attack from above the city, then he wanted to know why we were up there if there was no ploy. I tried to explain that we weren't _above_ the city, we were _under_ it and Drakness got mentioned... He just growled and said he'd _ask H'earring about it_. And then he kicked me out of the Underworld!" Kaz exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air before flopping back down lifelessly.

"Hey, I'm sure it ain't for life Kazzer." Peyton smiled crookedly, waving his hand as if to dismiss the problem, "Chaor's got a temper a miiiile wide, bro. But, uh...what exactly did you tell H'earring?"

"Nothing important. I kept the promise, if that's what you're worried about." Kaz finally picked himself up off the table, resting his head in his hand, pout still present. "Just told him I had to find Drakness. And trust me, he asked just as many questions as Chaor. I guess he might know more from that talk we had with Drakness but...it still isn't much."

Tom frowned, muttering under his breath, "I didn't even think of that..."

"Phew!" Peyton wiped a hand across his forehead dramatically, "No worries then, dudes!"

Kaz perked up suddenly, looking around at the table, "Hey, where's Sarah? I thought she-"

"PEYTON."

All three boys paled, slowly turning in the direction of the yell. Tom and Peyton hadn't noticed the battle end on screen and now Sarah was stalking toward them, frown fixed on her face, eyes fixed on Peyton. She stopped right in front of him, slamming her hand onto the table and glaring full force. Peyton, for his part, leaned back in his chair and gave a weak smile.

"Hey there Sarbear! What's shakin'?"

If looks could kill, Peyton would dead by now.

"You know _exactly_ what's 'shaking.'" Sarah leaned close, dangerous aura growing, "Why didn't you answer my calls, Peyton?"

"The security at the Oasis has shot through the **roof**, Sarah! Hehheh...kinda couldn't pull out my Scanner without getting watched, yanno?" Sarah's eyes narrowed, and Peyton continued nervously, "'Sides, we're all here now right?"

"...Fine. I can believe that." Sarah stood up, crossing her arms and huffing, "At least you didn't make me wait two days again."

"Awww, Sarah! That was an accident. Never gonna happen again, I swear on my life!" Peyton crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, nodding in finality as if to seal the promise. Sarah rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, sitting in the chair Peyton had pulled up beside him.

"So, did you find anything out?" Tom asked, nervousness coming off him in waves. He'd been trying to wait and be patient, but he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Found out a lot, bro. My man Qwun told me some stuff before Fivarth and Mudeenu nearly duked it out – tensions are runnin' wayyy high in the Oasis, dudes." Peyton informed.

Kaz finally sat up straight, "We heard some weird stuff from Drakness too. And some kind of riddle..." He looked to Tom, but the Overworld player just stared at his hands, brows creased in thought.

Sarah nodded, taking over when Tom remained silent, "Peyton first. Then you, Kaz."

Peyton leaned forward, showing his usual dramatic flair as he looked around the table, "Alright, dudes, hang on to your seats..."

* * *

_I can't figure out how to do line breaks in the FF editor anymore. The document editor sucks a lot more than I remember. It won't even let me underline the word 'linebreak.' (Oct 6 edit; FIGURED IT OUT! Wow I'm blind.)  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Spies

_And another chapter, freshly betaed! I have good news, my beta should be getting her internet back this week sometime. I still wouldn't mind an extra beta, but I don't want to impose on anyone. So, onto the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!_

_Also, I've been able to reconcile season 3 with this fic, so thankfully I won't have to change canon at all. I HATE doing that._

* * *

"Ow!" Tom dropped the battlegear he was cleaning as a clipboard came in contact with his head. He turned to Bodal with a scowl, "What was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention." The nasally voice of the tiny Overworlder answered, level and calm and just a touch haughty as usual. "Now, to repeat myself, I need twenty eight of those Liquilizers cleaned and sorted into the proper shelves. Fourteen Torweggs seem to have been misplaced; you will need to find and resort them. I will be in the office taking inventory." A hairless green brow rose, "Did you manage to stay awake this time?"

"Yeah, yeah...I heard you." Tom waited for Bodal to leave, but the creature just stood there expectantly. Finally Bodal cleared his throat, and Tom rolled his eyes. "Clean and sort twenty-eight Liquilizers, replace fourteen Torweggs into proper shelves, I got it. Don't freak."

"Hmph. I do not 'freak.'" Bodal turned on his heel and shuffled into his office, door only half closing behind him.

Tom rolled his eyes again, not really as annoyed as he seemed. Really, Bodal wasn't too bad. He could be annoying, but he also knew a lot of secrets and always had the scoop on the newest Battlegear. Shaking his head and chuckling, Tom went back to cleaning the Liquilizer. This one was just dusty...but there were a few covered in a foul smelling gunk, and Tom was more than sure he didn't want to know where they had been.

Silence returned to the armoury again, and with it Tom's former train of thought. His relaxed smile quickly turned into a worried frown. Something big was going to happen, he knew it... But he didn't know what. He didn't know anything, really. Not how, when, where, if, ands or buts, nothing. And there was no one he could go to, since Kaz, Sarah and Peyton were all in the same boat as he was. It was frustrating.

He set the Liquilizer aside mechanically, reaching for the next and beginning his task all over again, lost in thought as he went through the motions. Those things Peyton had said...

The Mipedian Oasis was on high alert, and Chaotic players were less than welcome. Most creatures had taken to all out avoiding any players that came by, while stalkers had become their constant shadow just in case. Even worse, according to the rumours he and Sarah heard this morning, Mudeenu had taken to pushing Chaotic players around and snatching their Scanners for an hour or two. Any Chaotic player found near the dig site was thrown into the jailhouse for at least four days, with some Mipedians calling for their destruction. The only thing protecting the players was Prince Iflar's decree that no harm shall come to any human under his rule, something that everyone was suddenly thankful for.

The only thing they hadn't heard a rumour about were those beasts Qwun had mentioned. Tom felt a shiver go up his spine. He didn't doubt Qwun, Peyton had a lot of trust in the scout, but somehow the lack of rumours about any strange beasts was disconcerting... Especially with the rumours of missing players on the rise. Oh, and to make matters worse, no one had heard a peep out of the Codemasters.

And then there was his own experience with Drakness. How Kaz can handle being in the Underworld with creatures like that, Tom did not know. Drakness had been cryptic, and yet not cryptic enough. And that stupid riddle! It had a million answers. Was the 'light' that drives 'it' away the Mugic that Iflar used? Was the 'chamber' they should never enter the Rune chamber at the ruins? But that had already happened. Why would Drakness make a riddle of something that already happened? Then again, he wasn't really the trustworthy type.

Tom sighed, pulling out his Scanner and looking down at the blank screen. The power they hold... Somehow, Tom knew Drakness was talking about their Scanners. Kaz and Sarah had come to the exact same conclusion.

Last he heard, Peyton was still trying to puzzle out the riddle. Just how had Drakness known about the rune chamber and the things that escaped from it? And why couldn't anyone get a hold of the Codemasters?

Frustrated, Tom whipped the cloth he was using to clean the Liquilizers at the nearest wall. His Scanner dropped to the floor by his side. Tom rested his head in his hands, the Liquilizer sitting in his lap. He needed more! More information, more clues, more anything!

"Troubled, are we?" A very familiar, powerful voice asked from above him, causing the teen to jump and whip around as best he could.

"M-Maxxor?" Tom blinked, catching the heavy Battlegear before it toppled off of his lap.

Maxxor simply arched a brow, "Bodal was right. You are distracted."

"Uh- Sorry, Maxxor." Tom frowned, looking at the half-cleaned Liquilizer in his lap, "I was just thinking. Oh, uh, do you need something? Bodal's in the office."

"I know. I was just there." Maxxor crossed his arms loosely, studying the human seated on the floor. Tom was as easy to read as an open children's tome. "Come with me, Tom; I might be able to use your help for something."

"Ha...of course." Tom laughed at himself sheepishly, only to stop in surprise as the Overworld Leader continued. Tom jumped again as Bodal appeared and cut him off – since when did Overworlders get so sneaky?

"Hmph. I suppose I have to do all of this _myself. _Again." Bodal drawled, rolling his eyes, "Just like every other day."

Maxxor gave the smaller Overworlder an amused look, "Were you not just complaining about his lack of focus?"

"Huh?" Tom looked between the two, confused, which only made Bodal scoff.

"Good point. Now if you are done here, go. Shoo shoo, I have a lot of work to do." Bodal shuffled off again, muttering the whole time about how much work he did and how underappreciated he was. Maxxor simply turned and left, Tom following after a moment of hesitation.

"I was supposed to go with you, right?" Tom asked as they left the armoury, if only for the sake of being certain. He didn't want to flake out on Bodal.

"That is correct." Maxxor answered easily, glancing over his shoulder at the teen.

"Oh. Alright then." Tom jogged a little to catch up to his hero, falling into pace beside the creature. "Why'd you get called back so early? I thought you were out on an expedition or something?"

"Something like that." Maxxor's features hardened a little as he stared forward, "There's been trouble around the Mipedian borders. I have been reviewing reports from the scouts – there have been some troubling encounters."

"O-Oh?" Tom faltered, instantly trying to cover up the hitch in his voice. He knew it was already too late when Maxxor glanced over at him, suspicion showing in his eyes.

"We still do not have the full story. I am trying to arrange a meeting with the Mipedian Royals but it is slow going." Maxxor continued on as if nothing had happened, leading the way into the Overworld castle. "You and your friends can travel anywhere at any time, can you not?"

Tom nodded an affirmative, "Yeah. But Mipedian security is so tight that even Peyton has a hard time getting in."

Maxxor made a thoughtful sound, "And the rest of the desert?"

"Uh...I don't really go there. Often." Tom lied as best he could, fighting an internal war with himself. If Kaz was right about anything, it was that Tom had a hard time keeping secrets. Not small secrets, not even big ones, no. Secrets that affected a lot of people, definitely. And what happened in the desert... It affected all of Perim. Especially those on the surface.

"Hm." That was all Maxxor said for the rest of the walk to his office, Tom following just a little behind. In an attempt to lighten the mood Tom started to recount the last few matches he'd had in Chaotic, both won and lost. That at least seemed to entertain Maxxor, and Tom got more and more involved in his stories as he helped the Overworld leader go over some inconsequential reports.

That is, until Tom came across one about changes in the desert. He sobered up immediately, head swirling with the same questions that had troubled him before. Maxxor plucked the report out of Tom's hand and skimmed over it before setting it aside. That report wasn't supposed to be there; he had specifically ordered that anything about the Mipedian desert should be sent in separately.

"...Maxxor?" Tom asked quietly, not looking at the creature in question. Still, Maxxor focused his attention on Tom and nodded, letting the Chaotic player know that he was listening.

"Well...If you knew about something that could cause big trouble for...a lot of people, but you promised to keep it a secret to someone else, even though it's bothering you and..." He shook his head, taking a moment to center himself before looking up at the Overworld leader, searching for any kind of guidance. "What would you do?"

Maxxor sat back in his seat, bringing a hand to his chin as he studied Tom. It was no secret that Tom held him in high regard; in fact, it was quite obvious. Most things about the human were quite obvious; he wore his heart on his sleeve and freely bared his feelings about any situation. Such honesty was a quality most strived for but never achieved. A quality to be respected.

"I would keep my promise, Tom." Maxxor answered warmly, putting the tense human at ease, "A situation like that is never an easy one to be in, especially the way you described it. I would be torn, were I in such a bind. But a promise is a binding pact. A man is only as good as his word." Maxxor let that sink in, continuing once he received a nod from Tom. He smiled, giving Tom a knowing look, "Your real friends will never fault you for keeping your word, Tom."

Tom sat up in his chair, a brilliant smile on his face. The hidden message behind Maxxor's words were loud and clear. "Thanks, Maxxor."

"Honour is indeed an important thing."

Tom turned, Maxxor finally looking up at the third occupant of the room. "Intress?" Tom tilted his head to the side, surprised, "But I didn't hear the door open."

The feline woman chuckled, cat-like ears tilting forward and a soft, fond smile on her face. "I climbed in through the window." She supplied, slipping off of her seat on the windowsill, walking over to Tom and leaning down to hug the young human. "It is good to see you again, Tom."

"Heh, you too Intress." Tom smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed at the open show of affection. Though she was hard to find out in the wilds, Intress didn't make a habit of avoiding humans. And after all she and Tom had been through together, she had practically adopted him.

Maxxor watched the exchange with a small smile on his face, growing even wider when Tom noticed and became even more embarrassed. Intress chuckled as well, and for a moment the atmosphere was warm, comfortable, homey.

Too bad moments like this couldn't last. If Intress was here, she was here for a reason; an important one, if she chose to avoid walking through the halls and just scaled the castle wall to his office. This suspicion was proven as Intress sat on the corner of Maxxor's desk, looking down at Tom.

"I am sorry, Tom, but I have to ask you to leave. I have to discuss something of utmost importance with Maxxor, and we can't have the details leave this room just yet." Intress explained, tail flicking from side to side casually.

"'Kay. No problem." Tom nodded and stood, grabbing his bag and pulling his scanner out of his pocket, "I'll go see if Bodal still needs some help." He was stopped as Intress spoke up again.

"Tom."

"Yeah?" He blinked curiously, thumb hovering over the button that would port him out of the room.

Intress reached out, fixing some of his hair before resting a hand on his shoulder, "Anytime you need anything, we are both here for you." She told him in a soft but authoritative tone.

"...Thanks, guys." Tom ported out, feeling lighter than he had for a long while.

* * *

"Sarah? Are you sure you know where you're going?" Kaz piped up for the fifth time, looking over his shoulder every time he heard a sound. They were deep in Danian territory now, almost at the base of the Hive and still descending. How many Mandiblors roamed around here? "I really don't want to spend another day in Danian jail. Or get assimilated." Kaz shivered at the last bit, making a show of it.

"You're the one who _insisted_ on porting in with me." Sarah quipped back, fighting the urge to give him a good smack upside the head.

"Yeah, cause Perim is kind of _dangerous_ right now! I couldn't let you go alone." Kaz jumped, looking around wildly, "What was that sound?"

"Oh, calm down already! That was the wind, and for the _last time,_ I know where I'm going! Wamma's always on guard duty down here." She turned, pinching Kaz's cheek and giving a fake pout, "Don't you worry Kazzy-wazzy, Sarah'll protect you from all the big bad Mandiblors."

Kaz batted the hand away, giving a half hearted glare at his friend. "I'm not scared – okay, maybe I am a little scared, but...Oh, just lead the way already."

Sarah smirked and laughed at his expense, "Tom is right. You are one weird guy. The Hive isn't as dangerous as, say, the Underworld City or Lava Pond?" She taunted again, picking her way down the steep slope with Kaz close behind.

"The Underworld isn't as creepily quiet as this place!" Kaz jumped again as some pebbles were shaken loose above him, "Every sound makes me think a Danian is sneaking up on us."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Amateur. If a Danian was sneaking up on us, we wouldn't hear them at all."

"Thanks. That makes me feel _so_ much better!"

"Come on Kaz, we're almost there."

They continued down in silence save for the sound of their feet hitting stone and the occasional slip (mostly Kaz), finally reaching the bottom of the chasm a few minutes later. Wamma was sitting at the exact entrance Sarah expected. What she _didn't_ expect was his reaction to their presence.

"Wamma!" Sarah called out as she and Kaz made their way over, "You said you had a Battlegear to show me and you never showed up. What's the big-"

Wamma's antennae stood straight up in the air, his entire demeanour shifting from relaxed to alarmed as soon as Sarah's voice reached him. He looked around frantically before closing the distant between him and the humans, cutting Sarah off, "Sarah, what are you doing here? It's too dangerous, you have to go now!"

Sarah took a step back, Kaz looking at her in surprise. Naturally, she offered no explanation. "What are you talking about, Wamma?" Sarah demanded, crossing her arms and giving Wamma a stern look. No one told her to do anything without a good reason. "Spill. Now."

Wamma's antennae flattened back against his head and he looked around again, slumping down a little in Sarah's commanding presence. "A lot of stuff is going on around here, okay? We felt an earthquake a while ago and the Hive's been on high alert ever since then. You're lucky you got this far." He finished miserably.

"Earthquake?" Kaz asked quietly, "Like, a little more than a week ago?"

"About that I guess. It's the worst one we've had in a while." Wamma answered easily, fidgeting with the Plasma Pounder in his hands.

"But, earthquakes happen all the time down here." Kaz frowned, "What made this one so different?"

"Elder Illexia had some kind of dream right before it happened, and ordered that no humans be let in or near the Hive." Wamma's antennae twitched nervously, "She was real fierce about the whole thing. We aren't even allowed to leave the Hive unless we're on a wide patrol." He slumped a little more, looking at Sarah apologetically, "That's why I couldn't come meet you when I said I would."

"Then, they must have felt the earthquake in the Underworld too..." Kaz chewed his lip, looking in the direction of the Underworld worriedly.

Sarah's brows knit together, "Wamma, did Quee- Elder Illexia tell the Hive anything about this dream?"

Wamma shook his head, "Nu-uh. Only that she foresaw something. And one of the old scrolls in the archives had something ominous in it. Queen Aszil agreed with Elder Illexia and backed up her order. I haven't seen a human here since, not this close to the hive." Wamma stood up suddenly, antennae flying up into the air. He then urgently ushered the two away, "You have to go, now! A patrol is coming by and they won't waste any time dealing with you."

"Whoa, hey, Wamma hold up!" Sarah protested.

"No, go now! Please, Sarah? I'll find a way to send a message to you later and tell you more, just not now!"

Sarah gave the nervous Danian a long, hard look, only receiving a pleading one in return. Finally she sighed and pulled out her scanner, Kaz following suit. "Fine. But I still want answers."

Wamma nodded, "Stay safe, Sarah."

"Yeah..." Sarah answered, a little uneasy at the Danian's sudden shift in temperament. "You too." She ported out after Kaz, and Wamma went back to his post just in time for a group of sentries to come around the corner.

Hidden on a pillar far above them, a lithe form shifted in the shadows. Large, glowing eyes peered down at the lone Danian guard below, white hair falling over her shoulder as she watched the Sentries depart. How easy it would be to swoop down and destroy the lone guard...but no, from the sound of it he was much more useful alive. She would have to keep an eye out for those two humans...they made themselves quite useful today. So the Danians did have something to guard after all...

"This is an interesting development...the Masters should be pleased." She mused aloud, another figure materializing behind her.

"Yes, my dear...yes they should." His low voice answered, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. His oddly-shaped wings fanned out behind him, a sickly grin showing on his amphibian like face, "We will have to keep an eye on this Danian – if what our _guests_ say is true, anything he tells the humans will be useful indeed." He sobered up in an instant, turning away from the Hive. "Come. We must report back."

He spread his wings and pushed off their perch, gliding easily onto the next. His companion followed close behind, jumping from perch to perch as quickly as she could to keep up. Yes. They had to report to the Masters.

Below them Wamma stirred, antennae tasting the air. His eyes narrowed...he hadn't smelt that odour since the M'arrillian's invasion of Perim. Could it be they returned? Wamma thought on it for a moment...before sitting right back on his haunches. "Probably just tired or something. I should take a nap."

He yawned and closed his eyes, blissfully oblivious to the escaping spies.

* * *

_...Yeah, nothing important to say today heh._


	6. Chapter 6: Close Call

_Well, this took a little while but here it is. From now on the chapters should be giving me less of a problem...because the part I've been waiting for is coming up next chapter! WHOOP!_**  
**

* * *

Tom woke up with a start, a cold sweat coating his brow. His breath came in wild spurts, eyes wide open as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked around his room to assure himself that, yes, he was in the waking world. Computer...posters...pile of clothes on the floor...no moving shadows or voices calling his name. Yep, this was the real world.

Letting out a rough sigh, he fell back onto his bed and throwing an arm over his eyes. The nightmares had abated over the last two weeks, not as vivid as they were before. They still scared the hell out of him, though. And lately he swore he heard a familiar voice calling to him...

A wet nose pressed against his cheek, followed by a low whine and the swish of a wagging tail. Tom smiled, peeking out from under his arm at the ever so hopeful collie mix currently peeking over his bed.

"I'm okay, Tasha." He chuckled, patting the dog's head and moving over so she could jump up and cuddle. His Scanner went off as the dog snuggled in, making it that much harder for Tom to reach the little machine. But, he managed.

"Hello? Oh, hey Kaz. What's up?" Tom flopped back down, holding the Scanner up above him.

Kaz shrugged, "Just wanted to see if you got enough beauty sleep. You were supposed to be online an hour ago!"

"Cut me some slack, Kaz, I was up forever helping mom clean the house." Tom yawned, "I had one hell of a weird dream, too."

"Yeah, so did I." Kaz looked down, sounding forlorn. Needless to say, Tom shot right up out of bed.

"Wait, you did? What happened?" He asked just a touch urgently, concern showing on his face.

"Takinom stole my cat. And she wouldn't give her back! Then she set my pants on fire."

Silence.

"...I'm hanging up now Kaz."

"Hey, come on! It was a really sucky dream!"

"Goodbye, Kaz!"

* * *

Chaor stood atop a high outcrop, thick tail swinging back and forth slowly; a sure sign that he was in deep, brooding thought. A menacing frown showed on his face, bright blue eyes darkened with something akin to hatred. The focus of his attention? Gothos Tower.

Chaor did not move as Rarran flew down and landed behind him, sidling up beside the Underworld leader.

"Activity at Gothos Tower has increased exponentially." The bat-like creature informed, attention focused on the tower ahead of them. "Still no signs of Von Bloot...but I have no doubt he is there. M'arrillian sightings have been confirmed." He glanced up at the bigger creature, "What should we do, Lord Chaor?"

Chaor only answered with a light growl, eyes narrowing at the far-off tower. What he wouldn't give to destroy it this very instant...but no. Agitos had several plans he wanted to go over first. And fearsome as he was, Chaor had learned as a not to rouse the old Underworlder's wrath.

He growled once more, tail slapping light against the rock. "Keep your ears open. And don't report to me unless you have something _good."_

Rarran nodded curtly, taking to the air again and disappearing into the shadows. Chaor turned and left at the same time, not even bothering to see the spy off. Rarran could take care of himself; if he couldn't, he would have been dead by now.

He stalked through the corridors of the Underworld in silence, footsteps echoing throughout the cavernous area. He never liked being left alone with his thoughts. Really, he preferred action over planning...but recent events had proven that that was not always the best idea. His impatient nature always made him prefer the punch first and think later approach. But he would not risk losing the Underworld again.

He'd die before that happened.

Yes, Chaor didn't like being left alone with his thoughts. But he preferred them to his current company. With a warning snarl, the Underworld leader whipped around and sent a Flame Orb hurtling into a particularly shadowy area. To an onlooker, it would seem like an act of rage; at least until a shadow darted out of the way of the blow, coming up out of the ground in front of Chaor.

"_Still a force to be reckoned with, I see. You best stay in top shape, especially now."_ Drakness' facade of a face showed a sickly grin, an expression Chaor wanted very much to remove from the shadow's face. Violently.

"What do you want, Drakness?" Chaor growled out, "I didn't call for you."

"_No, you did not...and what a shame." _The ethereal pretended to be sad, _"I always get so bored flitting about the Ethereal tunnels."_

"Leave. Now." Chaor ordered, tone breaching no argument. He turned away with a mind to continue his trek back to Underworld City. Unfortunately, Drakness had different ideas.

"_The fiery one is your human pet, is he not? What was his name...Kaz?"_ The Underword leader stopped in his tracks, Drakness smirking at his minor victory.

Slowly, Chaor turned to face Drakness again. "Stay away from him."

"_Ohh, hit a sore spot have I? You might want to keep an eye on your pet. You won't be the only one doing so."_

Chaor roared, violently lunging for the Ethereal – and missing completely. An unnatural laughter echoed throughout the tunnels, Drakness flitting away along the walls before disappearing altogether. Chaor's hands balled up into tight fists, his sharp fangs showing in a feral snarl. Later...he would deal with Drakness later. Right now, he needed to get to Underworld City and find H'earring. He had a job for the spy...

* * *

"**Oh. My. God. H'EARRING. GO AWAY."** Kaz's voiced cracked loudly over the Scanner's speakers, causing to Tom bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He had to bite really, really hard.

"Nuh-uh!" H'earring's scratchy voice sounded from off screen, his ears showing up momentarily when he shook his head. "No can do. You're stuck with me!"

"Why?"

"That's top secret!"

"Don't you have something better to do?" Kaz argued with the creature, seemingly forgetting that Tom and the others were all tuned in to the conversation.

"Maybe Chaor's trying to make sure you don't attempt to 'fly' again." Sarah retorted sarcastically, turning her attention back to Peyton, "Our Lady Peace?"

"Bingo, Sarbear! Now, next song..." Peyton snapped his fingers, "Voodoo?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "That one is way too easy. Spiral Beach, you linked me to them yourself."

"Ahh, true enough!" Peyton leaned back in his chair, "Kazzy boy still goin' at it with H'earring?"

Tom grinned and nodded, "Yep."

"We aren't going at it – or whatever. He's just being annoying." Kaz frowned, picking up his Scanner and glaring at the small creature. "He's been tailing me for a month now, non-stop! I'm getting kind of sick of it."

"Aww, Kaz, he likes you." Sarah mocked in a sweet tone, "You should keep him."

"Yeahhhh Kazzz," H'earring could be heard snickering through the Scanner, "Then we can go everywhere together~"

"Shut up Sarah." Kaz grumbled, "We practically already do..."

"Alright, alright. What's the big news, Kaz?" Tom set his Scanner against a bag of popcorn, letting Kaz see all three of them. Sarah and Peyton stopped their game of 'guess-the-band' and sat back to listen.

"Well...I don't really know." Kaz scratched his head sheepishly, "H'earring won't tell me. But, he says it's big. He's even sneaking me into the Underworld Citadel to see...whatever it is. Anyone wanna come with?"

"Sorry, Kaz. I have a drome match in fifteen minutes." Tom replied apologetically, glancing to the other two.

"And I'm scoping out the Danian territory with Peyton – like we were SUPPOSED to do last week." Sarah glared at Peyton out of the corner of her eye, the big guy having the decency to flinch.

"Haha, sorry Kazzerino. Looks like you're on your own this time." Peyton shrugged apologetically, "Hope you score a sweet scan, bro!"

"So do I." Kaz grumbled, "Well...see you guys later I guess. Tell me how the drome match went, Tom."

"Will do. Good luck Kaz." Tom waved, giving an encouraging smile to his best friend. It seemed to cheer Kaz up a little bit, anyway.

"Yeah, you too!" Kaz waved back and then hung up, pocketing his scanner. He swung his pack over his shoulder and gave H'earring an impatient look, "Okay, you've been teasing all day. Can we get this over with?"

"Heh heh, and here I thought you'd be soooo happy to have me all to yourself!"

"I've had you all to myself for about twenty days too long..." Kaz mumbled, reluctantly following behind H'earring as the creature pulled him forward.

H'earring just snickered in response, "Grumpy today, aren't we Kaaaaz?"

Honestly, he had to fight back the urge to hit the creature over the head with his bag. But... H'earring wasn't that bad, really. He just had way too much fun being obnoxious. And recently, strangely overprotective. The mix of both had been grating on Kaz's nerves more than usual.

Kaz was abruptly shaken from his thoughts with a sharp poke to the leg. "Ow! Wha-What's the big deal H'earring?"

"Don't need you running into someone like Hammerdoom again, do we?" The imp snickered as Kaz paled. Really, he was so fun to screw with! "Pay attention. We gotta slip in unnoticed! Come on, this way!"

"Yeah, so don't want that..." Kaz mumbled nervously, following close behind H'earring just in case. He SO did not want to have another run-in at the coliseum. "Uh -Hey, H'earring...isn't the entrance back over there?"

"We're not taking the front door this time Kaz!" H'earring glanced over his shoulder, "Now stay quiet and follow me. We don't wanna get caught!"

"Uh...c-caught?"

"Shh!" H'earring effectively shut his human companion up, carefully pushing a hidden door open and peering inside, listening intently. No movement down this hallway...but he heard some scuttling about fifteen feet to the left, down two winding corridors. Spyder, probably; he always roamed the back halls of the Citadel, just in case there was an intruder.

But Kaz didn't need to know that~

H'earring closed his eyes and focused, large ears swivelling this way and that in search of...Ah! There! Heavy footfalls, the tapping sound of talons and faint swish of rustling wings. H'earring stepped in and motioned for Kaz to follow, carefully closing the door behind them. It left them in almost complete darkness, a fact that H'earring completely forgot to account for. Kaz wouldn't be able to see or hear as good as he could.

H'earring tapped Kaz's leg lightly then took his hand, carefully leading the human down the hall. Kaz followed along pretty well, stopping when H'earring did and letting the smaller creature guide him through the dark. Finally they reached a better lit area, and Kaz let out a sigh of relief that he didn't even know he was holding.

Honestly, H'earring was impressed...Kaz had managed to keep his mouth shut for over ten minutes! Snickering to himself, H'earring released Kaz's hand and hurried ahead to take another listen. They were close – even Kaz could hear their voices now, judging by the curious look on the human's face. He grinned, pointing down the corridor just ahead of them and ushering Kaz along.

The voices got louder, and by now Kaz recognized both Chaor and Takinom. They were talking pretty urgently about something...did they need his help? No, that didn't make sense. Chaor would have found Kaz himself if that were the case. And, it couldn't be a new battlegear or anything like that. And Takinom SO wouldn't let him scan anything still top secret. What was H'earring up to?

The answer was clear as H'earring slowly led him onto a balcony, far above the throne room. Kaz choked back a gasp as H'earring forced him into a crouch, making him crawl the rest of the way up to the balcony railing. Chaor was pacing on the floor below them, a scowl on his face and tail thumping the ground irritably. Takinom stood near the throne, following her leader's every move with her eyes. Kaz gave H'earring a sidelong glance. Did the imp bring him here to spy on them?

Kaz's thoughts were cut off as Chaor growled, sending a shiver up the human's spine. "Anything from Tasqa yet?"

Takinom shook her head, "None. We haven't heard from Torrna or Tasqa. And Rarran is still healing from that broken wing they gave him. They're getting bolder...and if what Rarran said is true, then they have something new on their side. Possibly a Battlegear or some kind of Mugic."

Chaor snarled, stopping dead in his tracks. "I know." The air was still, deadly quiet for a few long moments. Then, with an angered roar, Chaor turned on his heel and let a Power Pulse loose on the wall to his right. Kaz squeaked, feeling the balcony shudder beneath him and H'earring. Thankfully, Chaor hadn't heard it. **"We should have obliterated them by now!"**

"I _know,_ Chaor, I'm as frustrated as you are." Takinom retorted, "But we have to wait for Agitos. He should be back from his surveying soon." She crossed her arms, a scowl showing on her face, "We can't go head-on with the M'arrillians without a plan. Especially with Von Bloot on their side."

"M'arrillians?" Kaz whispered urgently, giving H'earring a frantic look. The creature hastily shh'd him, pointing down toward the other two and shaking his head. Takinom was looking in their direction, a suspicious look on her face. Thankfully, after a few tense seconds she looked away.

"Well, that was close wasn't it?"

With a yelp, Kaz whipped around and scurried backward until he hit the railing of the balcony. Fear turned into surprise as soon as he realized who it was on the balcony with them, "Wha...Agitos?"

The old Underworlder merely arched a brow, tilting his head at Kaz and H'earring. "Doing some spying are we?"

"S-spying? Uh, I, we, I mean-" Kaz glanced at H'earring as a shadow fell over the three of them. Kaz gulped, H'earring gave a nervous chuckle and attempted to hide under him, Agitos motioning for the human to look up. Unable to do anything else, he did just that. "Haa...Hi, Takinom."

The winged Underworlder was perched on the railing behind them, a scowl on her face and eyes narrowed suspiciously. In one swift movement Takinom grabbed the collar of his shirt and hoisted him into the air, Kaz's feet dangling off the ground. Kaz spotted Chaor over her shoulder, staring up at the scene silently, nothing showing on his face save for a slight narrowing of his eyes.

Suddenly Kaz didn't feel so good.

* * *

Tom ported into Kiru City and took a deep breath, taking in the familiar smell of stone walls, lush greenery and exotic food, a slight hint of metalwork woven through it all. He opened his eyes and looked around, completely relaxed. The drome match had gone really well, though it came real close at the very last battle. He'd have to thank Peyton for those tips about countering Warbeasts.

Speaking of Peyton, it had been him and Sarah that had called him in the middle of his match telling him to meet them in Kiru City, but as he glanced around again he couldn't see them anywhere. Faint music drifted from further toward the city center. Knowing Sarah and Peyton, they would probably be there.

Turns out his instincts were right on the money. Though he hadn't expected to see Tiaane of all creatures sitting in the middle of a big crowd playing some strange looking instrument.

"Yo, over here bro!" Peyton waved Tom over, guiding him through the crowd over to Sarah. Tiaane gave them a smile and a nod as he played. And then it became apparent what everyone was watching.

Tom laughed a little, a big grin showing on his face. A female Mipedian, which Sarah identified as a Muge called Wistanne, was performing a rather intricate dance with Intress.

"It's a Mipedian ceremonial dance, bro." Peyton whispered, "Seen it a few times now. Only for the ladies though! Guys aren't allowed to do this jig."

"Probably because no one wants to see a man move his hips like that." Sarah quipped, earning a snort of laughter from Tom. Tiaane gave the three a look, thankfully one of amusement rather than disapproval.

The song came to an end with a few lingering chords, the two dancers stopped just as the music did and the crowd around them let out some cheers. Intress and Wistanne gave a bow, and for a moment Tom made eye contact with the female Overworlder. Tom smiled and waved before turning to Tiaane, who was taking apart his instrument.

"Tiaane, what are you doing here? I mean, I've never seen you visit Kiru before. Or, any Mipedian really." Tom added on quickly, not wanting to offend the Muge.

"I was going to ask that myself." Sarah chimed in, "I know things have been a bit smoother since the whole M'arrillian fiasco, but you still don't see the Tribes mixing together at cocktail parties."

Tiaane tilted his head curiously at the comment, but answered nonetheless. "Wistanne and I are here on Najarin's request. He is meeting with Maxxor now. Intress here was kind enough to show us around." The Muge stood up, stretching his legs out, "Ah, I've been sitting for too long..."

"Though the M'arrillians are gone, the Tribal Alliance is still fondly remembered." Intress spoke up, approaching the small group and laying a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"By most, in any case." Wistanne crossed her arms loosely, "And even then, some more than others."

"Hmm. But, let us not talk of that now." Tiaane looked over the three of them, "Tom, Peyton. It has been a long time. And this is Sarah, I take it?" Tiaane smiled as Sarah nodded, "Peyton talks of you often."

"ANYWAY," Peyton interrupted, clearing his throat as Sarah gave him an amused look, "We gonna get a clue in on why Najarin called you guys here?"

"No." Intress answered immediately, "But, you can come with us to the Castle. I'm sure Maxxor would be happy to see you again, Tom."

"You think so?" Tom smiled widely, earning snickers from his two friends.

"I know so." Intress petted his hair lightly, fixing any stray or messy looking parts. Peyton and Sarah only half attempted to hold in their snickers and Tom blushed lightly, embarrassed.

"So, uh...um..." Tom rubbed his neck sheepishly, jumping in surprise when Sarah elbowed him.

"Calm down, blue eyes. You and your second family have been mushy for a while, stupid to get embarrassed about it now." She crossed her arms and smirked as Tom pushed her lightly, sticking her tongue out at him.

Intress chuckled lightly, motioning for everyone to follow her. "Come. Maxxor and Najarin should be seeking us soon. Tom, you and your friends may accompany us." She turned and headed toward the Overworld castle, talking quietly with Tiaane and Wistanne. The three humans followed close behind.

"So, Tommeh. How'd the match go bro?" Peyton asked, hands folded behind his head as they walked along.

Tom smiled widely, "It was great! It got tough by the end, but Maxxor and I managed to get a win. I thought for sure that last Lavalanche was gonna get me! That reminds me. Thanks for those pointers about Warbeasts, Peyton. Blazvatan took out Heptadd and Tartarek before I could take him down."

"No problem bro!" Peyton waved it off, "Just sharin' strategy with my buddy."

"You heard anything from Kaz yet?" Sarah pulled out her Scanner, checking it for any missed calls. There were none.

"No. He's probably still with H'earring or something." Tom frowned, "Why?"

"Nothing, just a weird feeling..." She put her Scanner away, "And H'earring's ALWAYS with Kaz nowadays. It's like he's got some creepy crush on him or something."

Peyton scratched his chin, "Maybe the little dude's just lonely."

Sarah chuckled and arched a brow, "Maybe, but the crush thing makes Kaz more uncomfortable."

"You are a cruel, cruel person." Tom announced, patting Sarah's back.

"Yeah, and you love every minute of it." Sarah gave him a smirk, flipping her hair as if she was showing off.

Peyton snickered, "Hey, Danians and Underworlders fight all the time. Kazzy and Sarah are just keepin' the rivalry alive!"

Peyton entertained Sarah and Tom with stories of his home the rest of the way to the castle, even getting the attention of the three creatures they were with. Tiaane in particular seemed interest in Peyton's home country of Israel, particularly when Peyton described both the desert and the lush places near waterways.

"We are here." Intress said softly, gaining everyone's attention despite. She pulled the castle door open and held it as everyone went in, giving Tom a warm smile. The door wasn't even fully closed when the room filled with a bright blue light, Najarin materializing in front of them.

"Perfect timing as always, Intress. We have important things to discuss with Tiaane and his companion." Najarin fixed the three humans with a sharp, studying look and held it for a long moment, none of them daring to move. Finally he relaxed, "Ah. MajorTom and his friends."

Intress stood close by Tom, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Peyton and Sarah are friends to Tiaane. Tom is here to see Maxxor." She squeezed his shoulder lightly, "Maxxor will be down soon-"

Intress was cut off as Tom's Scanner started to ring, all eyes fixing on his pocket momentarily. Sarah put a hand on her hip, "Let me guess, Kaz?"

"Who else?" Tom answered his Scanner, "Hey, Kaz I-"

"Tom you need to come down here NOW!" Kaz blurted out frantically, eyes wide and looking a mix of scared and worried, "And by now I mean NOW, NOW!"

"Whoa, Kaz, slow down! What's up?" Tom asked worriedly, half expecting Kaz to be under attack at any moment. All eyes were on him; particularly Najarin's. "Wait, I thought you were in-"

"I was in the Citadel and I'm not now and Tom just come to the Caverns, NOW!"

"Alright, alright! I'll be right there." Tom frowned as Kaz hung up, staring down at the blank screen for a few seconds.

"Hey, Tom? Earth to Tom?" Sarah snapped her fingers over his Scanner, getting his attention. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know...but I'm gonna find out." Tom answered seriously. Kaz did get freaked out easily...but Tom knew him well enough to know that something big was up this time.

"Want us to come with you, bro?" Peyton asked with a hint of worry, standing just behind Sarah. The two already had their Scanners out.

Tom shook his head, "No. You guys stay here...I'll call you if anything comes up." Tom looked them both in the eyes, the unspoken 'and you tell me if you find anything out' passing between them. Peyton and Sarah nodded, pocketing their Scanners again.

"Tom." Intress' ears flicked uneasily, a serious look on her face. Tom brought up his Scanner before she could continue.

"It'll be fine. Tell Maxxor I said hi." He said quickly, clicking the button to port out of the City. The last thing he saw was Intress' worried expression.

* * *

Kaz launched himself at Tom as soon as his dark-haired friend ported in, grabbing Tom's shoulders with a frantic look on his face. "They aren't gone! They're still here and they have some new stuff or something and Von Bloot is back in the Underworld and Chaor-"

"Whoa, jeeze, Kaz get off!" Tom pushed the other boy away, giving him time to orient himself and pocket his Scanner. "What are you talking about?"

"They aren't gone! I mean, they're still-!" Kaz started again, only for Tom to cut him off.

"Okay, I get that but who-" Tom sighed. Kaz was really worked up, and it had him worried. He sat down, motioning for Kaz to do the same. "Start from the beginning, Kaz."

Kaz slumped down beside Tom, "H'earring snuck me into the Citadel through a back entrance. He's still there now..." And probably getting a good verbal lashing. ...Hopefully getting only a verbal lashing. "He brought be to the throne room to eavesdrop on Chaor and Takinom."

Tom jumped, giving Kaz a disbelieving look, "Whoa, what? And...why? I thought you were allowed to skulk around the Citadel all you wanted."

Kaz gave his friend a weak glare, "First of all, I don't skulk. And I am allowed in there, in certain places anyway. But...Look, that doesn't matter! The M'arrillians are still here!"

"What?" If Tom didn't believe him before, he certainly didn't now. And really, he didn't want to believe Kaz. Not about this. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm not kidding, Tom." Kaz said sombrely, fixing Tom with a pleading look. Tom sobered up immediately, and Kaz continued. "Chaor and Takinom were talking about them in the throne room. And Chaor was really worked up about it."

"But...where are they? I mean, they were all gone, ever since Maxxor and Chaor took out Aa'une!" Tom ran a hand through his hair, his mind going at a mile a minute as he stood and paced. Either way you sliced it, if what Kaz was saying really was true, it was not good.

"That's what I thought too. That's what everyone thought! But Chaor wouldn't get so worked up if it wasn't true. And that's not even the worst part..." Kaz trailed off, burying his head in his hands momentarily.

"How can THAT not be the worst part?" Tom exclaimed as he stopped in his tracks, pivoting around to face Kaz.

"Something Takinom said. They're stronger than before; they have some kind of new battlegear or something. I didn't really get all the details."

"Well, do you at least know where they are? Does Maxxor know?" Tom ran a hand through his hair again, unconsciously pulling his Scanner from his pocket.

"Of course he doesn't! This is the Underworld, remember?" Kaz rolled his eyes before looking away sheepishly, "And uh...I kinda got caught before I could find out where they're hiding."

Tom sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face as Kaz stood. "Of course you did."

"Hey! It was a big bombshell okay?" The redhead pouted, crossing his arms indignantly. It made Tom smile, at the very least. But...

"You know I have to tell Maxxor." Tom spoke quietly, fixing Kaz with an apologetic look.

"No, no you can't." Kaz glared, "Look, Chaor let me have my freedom as long as I kept what I heard to myself. But, I had to tell someone and you...you're my best friend. If things get really bad we can find a way to tip Maxxor off or something but..." The redhead deflated, "Tom, you have to understand. As far as Chaor's concerned this is an Underworld problem. Even if Maxxor tried to send a brigade to help or contact Chaor...he'd probably attack them.

"I'm sorry, Tom..." Kaz continued, wishing his friend would look at him, "I guess I...It's a pride thing. In the Underworld, you take care of yourself or you die."

"Yeah? Well maybe the Underworld needs a wake up call." Tom grumbled, looking down at the lava far below them.

Kaz groaned, "Look, maybe it's not the best approach but that's how it is here. Chaor won't accept any help from the other Tribes and I can guarantee he'll be even less open to the idea if Maxxor finds out about...any of this." Tom still wasn't looking at him...Kaz sagged, looking away, "I shouldn't have told you."

"No, Kaz - it's fine." Tom looked up at last, walking over to his friend and putting an arm around his shoulders with a small smile, "I'm glad you told me. I know how you get when you worry by yourself." Tom grinned, "The squeaky voice, the hyper attitude, talking so quick even your mom can't figure out what you're saying..."

Kaz laughed and pushed Tom off of him, "At least I don't get depressed and mopey!"

"Oh!" Tom acted like he was stung right over the heart, "Touche!"

"Still...I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. So-" A shadow fell over the two boys, "Huh?"

Takinom came barrelling down at the two, landing between them and knocking Kaz off balance. She grabbed the collar of Tom's shirt and dangled him in the air, earning a distressed yelp from the black haired teen. She snarled at Kaz, "No, you weren't!"

"Tom!" Kaz squeaked, "T-Takinom, I was-"

"You WERE just sharing Underworld secrets with an Overworlder!" Takinom interrupted him, giving the Overworld player a shake for good measure, "I know who your little friend allies himself with."

"Let him go, please!" Kaz begged, "We weren't going to tell anyone!"

"Yeah, I already promised not to!" Tom struggled against her hold, kicking and attempting to pry her claw-like hand from his shirt.

Takinom let out a harsh laugh, "Like I would believe an Overworlder. I heard you mention Maxxor. I knew it was a bad idea to let _you_ go_._" She glared at Kaz, who gulped and internally cursed himself for ever even thinking of calling Tom..

Tom's fists balled up, "I should tell Maxxor! If there are still M'arrillians wandering around every Tribe should know, even if it is in the Underworld!"

"We will do things the way WE please in our territory." Takinom said with an air of finality, her wings snapping out fast enough to make both humans flinch. She continued her glaring contest with Tom for a while longer before looking at Kaz. "You are lucky Chaor trusts you. Do not betray that trust. Or I will kill you."

With that she dropped Tom back onto his feet, watching as the human stumbled in an attempt to regain balance. Kaz instantly ran to Tom's side to help him up – that would not do. With a hiss and one swift movement Takinom lunged at Kaz, not physically touching him but scaring him into stumbling backwards.

Unfortunately for Kaz, a tremor ran through the caves at that exact moment. The ground shook, Tom fell over, and Kaz would have too...had the ground beneath him not crumbled under his feet and sent him plummeting down toward the lava.

"KAZ!" Tom lurched forward, scrambling over to the jagged edge of the new chasm and falling on all fours, "KAZ?"

The caves when silent, and for a long, agonizing moment, all Tom could hear was bubbling lava. Time seemed to slow and stop. And then...

"I'm okay! I think..."

Tom's world came crashing back down as soon as he heard those words, a heavy sigh of relief escaping him. He peered over the edge, spotting Kaz standing precariously on a crumbling ledge. He looked up as Takinom came to stand beside him, a disinterested look on her face.

Tom stood, looking from her to Kaz, "Well, what are you waiting for? You can fly, help him!"

The winged Underworlder shot him a cold glare, looking down at Kaz once more. Her wings flapped once and fanned out as she announced loudly, "If he truly is an Underworlder, he will help himself."

"Are you crazy?" Tom groaned, shaking his head and looking back down at Kaz. "Just port out, Kaz. I'll meet you in the Port Court."

"...No."

Tom stopped right in his tracks, "What! Kaz, that thing you're standing on is gonna fall at any second!"

Kaz didn't answer, holding Takinom's gaze for a few seconds longer. He looked down at the lava below and, with a determined nod, started to climb up the jagged chasm. Tom tensed up, wishing his friend would just port to safety. It was times like this that he wished Kaz was an Overworld player instead...or at least didn't have the insane need to prove himself to the Underworlders.

Tom glanced over at Takinom. She was just standing there, a neutral look on her face, watching Kaz struggle up the side of the chasm. Kaz slipped and Tom moved to help him, only to get stopped at pushed back by Takinom. He couldn't do anything...and it burned him up inside.

Fixing a quick glare on Takinom, Tom leaned back over the chasm. "Come on, Kaz..." he whipered to himself, "You're almost there."

Kaz slipped again, barely managing to catch himself on his last foothold. He looked up, groaning and not daring to move for a moment. Just a few more feet to safety...wouldn't it just be a hoot if he died now? Pushing away his own morbid thoughts Kaz continued to climb until, mercifully, he was able to pull himself up onto solid ground.

Tom was at his side in an instant, pulling Kaz away from the precarious edge and kneeling on the ground with him. Kaz panted, glancing over at the chasm quickly, "Man I'm sore..."

Tom glared up at Takinom, "Happy now?"

The Underworlder only answered with a huff as she crossed her arms, watching the two humans with a critical eye.

"Tom..." Kaz put a hand on his arm before looking to Takinom, voice subdued but serious "I am loyal to the Underworld. I'm loyal to Chaor. And I'd never betray him. Ever" Again, Takinom only answered with a huff.

Tom's glare intensified as he took out his Scanner, instructing Kaz to do the same. In an instant they were both gone, leaving Takinom alone. She stayed for a moment longer before spreading her wings and taking off.

* * *

"Whoa...intense dude." Peyton said at last, breaking the silence after Tom finished telling him and Sarah what happened.

"That's an understatement..." Sarah frowned lightly and placed her hand over Kaz's to get his attention, "Are you okay, Kaz?"

"Yeah, dude. You're lookin' pre-tty pale."

"Huh?" Kaz looked down at their hands then back to Sarah with a weak smile, glancing briefly at Peyton, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...a little shaken is all." He pulled his hand away, folding his arms on the table and looking down again. Sarah shared a glance with Tom, who was sitting close by Kaz's side.

Tom shook his head, "I still say 'that's how they do things in the Underworld' isn't an excuse. Anyway...we still don't know what the M'arrillians are up to, if they are up to something."

"It's pretty much a guarantee that they are." Sarah frowned, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms, "Why hasn't Chaor attacked them yet?"

"Yeah, bro. Sittin' around and waitin' kind of isn't the big dude's style, ya know what I mean?" Peyton looked between his three friends, gaze fixing on Kaz as the Underworld player shrugged.

"I know...Takinom said something about waiting for Agitos. I think he was scoping out...wherever it is they're hiding." Kaz's entire body seemed to sag suddenly, "I hope H'earring is okay... Maybe I should port-"

"No you're not." Tom cut in, "We're gonna port back home after this and see a movie or something."

"Don't freak, Kazzer." Peyton wagged a finger, grinning, "H'earring's waaaayyy too valuable to put outta commission. Chaor probably just scared the little dude somethin' bad! He'll be fine."

Sarah smirked, "Yeah, and Chaor already knows H'earring is loyal. And you're like, Chaor's pet or something. I don't think he considers you a threat to security."

"I am not his pet!" Kaz glared, pouting indignantly. Sarah only arched a brow, smirk ever-present on her face. Even Tom smiled.

"Did you guys get anything from Najarin?" Tom asked, already knowing the answer from the way Sarah and Peyton's expressions changed.

"Negatory, bro. Dude kicked us out as soon things got serious." Peyton leaned forward, "But I can guarantee he was there tellin' Maxxor about what happened at the ruins. Just a feeling dude, but I know it's right!"

Tom nodded, "Speaking of which...Any luck with that riddle yet, Peyton?"

"The light, the light, what drives it away! Fight, fight, you are only the prey; never enter the chamber, oh travellers ye!" Peyton recited the riddle perfectly, resting his chin in his palm, "None yet bro."

Tom sighed, "Well...keep trying. It's gotta mean something."

"Unless Drakness was just screwing with you and Kaz." Sarah added, "Not saying it's true, just saying it's possible."

"Then let's hope he wasn't...Kaz and I are gonna port out and do something not Chaotic related for a while." Tom pulled out his Scanner, placing it on the table as Kaz retrieved his.

"I'm gonna go scope out the Hive. I want to see if Wamma knows anything about the M'arrillians." Sarah informed, "Maybe I can get H'earring to tell me something...eugh, if I can stomach getting him those Dractyl Scales."

"I'm gonna go scope out the Mipedim Oasis, bros. Siado's on guard duty today and I don't wanna miss a chance to get some more info." Peyton drummed his fingers on the table, "Gonna see if I get some intel from the inside."

Tom nodded, "Alright. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Keep us updated."

"Good luck." Kaz ported out, Tom following suit and leaving the two alone at their table. And immediately after the two left, the entire Port Court was hit with a tremor, the lights and screens blacking out completely. It was over in an instant, but still left the entire court in shock.

"Well that was disconcerting." Sarah mumbled, looking around at the other players. Everyone was just as confused as she was. A few had their Scanners out, and for some reason everyone was getting more and more alarmed...

"Uh...Sarbear? Does your Scanner work?"


End file.
